


The things we left behind

by Moron_author



Category: Dream SMP-Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Angst, Bee Toby Smith | Tubbo, But only on the side - Freeform, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, I need someone to be my beta reader but I dont know how to go through with it, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kinda, M/M, Magma hybrid Ponk, Mythology - Freeform, No one is okay tbh, Not Beta Read, Not betaed we die like men, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Philza with wings, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), ghostbur is confused, ghostjsclatt speaks spanish for a while, ghostschlatt trying to be a good guy, mcyt-freeform, mentioned liveSMP, set after nov 16, technoblade is not okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron_author/pseuds/Moron_author
Summary: quacktiy tries to cope with his former boss being a ghost that now haunts him, but strangely doesn't remember anything, and lives in his home and Technoblade is simply wanting to be with hIs father in the snowy biomes of the north, while farming and watching the new L'manberg rise where the former once stood, they both have to come to realize sooner or later that the same threat is looming over both of them.A gang making themselves to be the most known in the country quickly. The gang run by Dream who is dead set on making everyone break into chaos and get the former president to suffer for what he did to the nation.(The summary have been changed to something more fitting fyi)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Sleepy Boys INC. - Relationship, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 25
Kudos: 372





	1. The aftermath of Nov 16th

**Author's Note:**

> please take in note that I am not in any way associated with the mcyt-verse and whatnot, also, this can be read as both platonic and romantic relationship. Also also, all things in different languages (they will be in that language) will be in cursive becaus eit's easier to know if its a different language, plus it just looks cool.
> 
> this is not Beta read, and I am not a native english speaker so if you find anything spelled wrong please tell me!

The rain spattered against the ground, it had rained for a while now, never stopping and never getting any fainter or harder, ust a steady pattern of rain drops on the ground. the crater in the ground had started to become reconstructed, and the faint lamps that lit it up, made it look like just a simple festivity. But it was much more than that, ever ince that day, even though it had gone a few weeks since that day, nothing really seemed to be normal again.

Fundy had tried to become adopted by Eret, but when the time came to it, the former king had forgotten and Fundy had gone without someone that day. He had gone to his grandfather, dad to his now dead foather, the manic man who had blown the whole l'manburg up in pieces, and told Phil about it. The oder man had become dissapointed and given him a fishing rod, told him that would go fish and then they went.

they fished all day and all night, talking about different memories that made them laugh as they fished. Quackity hd seen all this, he had been idly staring through his window at the two men who sat at one of the kingdom's docks. Quackity had smiled at the two, had smiled at how they seemed to be so happy and content with life as it was.

Quackity hadn't gotten any of that since the night his boss had died. He kept thinking of Schlatt's eyes that bore into his head when they stood there, around all of the people that had turned against the former president. Quackity remembered it so well, every time he closed his eyes he could remember clearly how Schlatt's eyes went wide in shock and blood sputtered out of the rams hybrid's mouth, his shaky hands coming to cleanche the fabric over his heart. His legs giving out on him and he fell to the floow of the van, his bottle falling to the floor and smashing against the wood. His body becoming limb after a few seconds and his eyes rolling to the back of his head. No one dared speak for the minutes that came. No one wanted to believe it was true, even the ones that had wished for the exact thing to happen didn't speak. only when Dream left, did the other leave. and the hell broke loose again. 

Quackity had hosted his former boss' funeral, he had laughed at it, celebrating that he was dead but deep inside he knew that something was wrong, something had gone with the death of Schlatt. Something had rooted deep into his body while being the vice president, something he couldn't quite put a word for it. He never could, not when Shlatt was alive and not when he was dead either. Quackity tried to understand why he had never seen his former boss, from what he heard of the others, Wilbur had become a ghost and remembered nearly nothing, only the things that brought him joy. But Schlatt had never showed up, Quackity had never seen the former president since he died, and if he was completely honest with himself he would say that he almost missed the familiar smell of alcohol that accompanied the ram hybrid. He missed the horizontal shaped eyes that would look at himevery time they talked. He missed how to former president would laugh at his jokes, how he would always come back with witty comments. 

Now, Quackity stood by his window, looking at the son and father of the man who had blown up l'manburg, seeing them fish, sometimes Fundy caught a fish and Philza would praise him and smile at him before telling him to throw it back, afterall, they didnt fish for food this time, just for the enjoyment of fishing, and the company of each other.

He saw Ghostbur a few feet away from them. Quackity couldn't see the ghost's face so he wasn't sure on what the ghost thought of his father and son fishing instead of him and his son. but perhaps he felt that it would be rude to interrupt them. When they looked so happy adn smiling without him, maybe the ghost thought that he would ruin something by maing his presence known. Quackity had made his mind up then, he took his shoes on and headed out the door, the rain still making it's presence known by splashing down every now and then. Quackity walked to Ghostbur, Opting to stand a bit behind him at first. The ghost didnt seem to notice him and Quacktiy thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He shook his head at that, trying to shake the thought out of his head before confronting the ghost.

"H-Hey Ghostbur?" he asked cautiosly, as to not make the ghost frightened and perhaps ruin his only chance of getting some answers. The ghost turned around and faced the hispanic, his brows knotted together and he started stretching out his hand before coming on himself and lowering it again. Quackity continued to speak.

"I dont want to make you scared or something but I was wondering if there was anyone else in, Limbo? is that where you go when you're not here?" Quackty saw the ghost nod and walk closer to him. they now stood side by side and Quackity didn't think that this could get any worse for his part. His heart was beating faster than it used to when the ghost started speaking, a hoarse, light shell of what Wilburs voice used to be.

"It's a bit lonely yeah, but I don't mind it, and I got this other guy with me" Quackity got intruiged by this, other guy? who could that be? Quackity coughed to take the edge in his voice go out.

"Other guy? who? do you know his name?" the ghost shook his head, Quackity sighed and started walking away, thanking the ghost for his time. the ghost, thinking he had done somthing wrong, followed the hispanic a few steps. his transparent hands trying to stop the man in his steps.

"Were you looking for someone?" the ghost asked, and Quackity nodded faintly, the ghost smiled and stood in front of the man. "Well? who were you looking for?" Ghostbur said but Quackity waved him off.

"no, it's no one important, and despite, you wouldn't know him" Quackity tried to talk the ghost out of trying to help him, th eghost version of Wilbut looked a bit sad after he said it but regained control of himself fast enough. Ghostbur said goodbye to the former vice-president and headed back to watch his son and father fishing , the sun had began to come up through the trees in the distance and Quackity walked back to his home.

It wasn't much Quackity had in his new home, jsut the essentials like an enderchest and a bed. The former vice-president laid down on his bed and tried to ignore the faint smell of alcohol he felt before he fell asleep. unbenownst to him, someone was watching, someone in the corner, hidden by shadows. a black suit slightly tattered and bloody down the front. His mouth still had some blood around it, no matter how many times he had tried to get it off it ouldn't let him. It had just kept coming back everytime he coughed. his horizontal eyes were locked on the sleeping form of th eformer vise-president, and his horns only slightly covering his eyesight because of the fact that they had grown in the time he had been dead. the ghost form of Jschlatt smiled slightly and went to sit down on the edge of his friend's bed.

" _Mi querido amigo, nos encontraremos pronto_ " (my dear friend, I will meet you soon)


	2. A cold and lonely place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to leave you all hanging with the last one so here's another perspective for you. :)  
> also, I want to say that in this story Phil moved with Techno out to the arctic. I wanted some Dadza in this so here I go.

Cold, dark, and lonely. That was what the piglin with the netherite sword in his hand thoight of thid situation. He sat on an icy bed of snow in his new home, his cloak had been discarded in one of the village houses before he had gone to sit outside. The warrior looked over the ice ridden sea, watching the fishes swim in the distance.

He hadn't done very many things about moving in. Most things from his old base had been moved though, with the help of the man that he called dad. They had started easily, just moving a few chests but then when Phil had offered to help they started moving more things, soon they had agreed on taking the two halloween mobs too. 

Technoblade sighed for the hundredth time that hour and looked up towards the sky, in theese cold part the clouds were thicker than normal, they were dark and moved slower. Techno started thinking about one specific mythologic tale. The story of Boreas, he was the greek god of winter, more of a presonification of winter than anything. He would freeze the land with his icy breath adn he would fly off with his purple wings along the lands, making the snow lay itself soft on the ground. Techno remembered that Boreas had a daughter, named Chione. But more than that he couldn't remember. 

"Hey, Techno" there was a voice that sounded behind the hybrid, Techno turned around slightly to look at the older man. The all too familiar green and white bocket hat and black wings. Phil smiled slightly when he sat along side his son. There was something unspoken in the air, the both of them could feel it, both of the two men could feel the tension around them. But no one acted on it, neither of the two spoke for long while, Techno knew that Phil was waiting or him to speak.

"Hows Fundy doing?" Techno asked, not wanting to seem like he was being disresptful, he didn't want his dad to take something in the wrong way. Phil took a while to respond to his oldest son's questions.

"He's alright, a guy named Eret messed things up so I contributed by fishing with Fundy, you know a little grandson, gransfather moment?" Phil said with a laugh at the end, trying to lighten the mood but he knew that Techno wouldn't get his jokes. Techno looked to his dad, his bone mask covering his eyes and nose, his mouth displaying a straight line, his shoulders were slouched and his back was even worse.

"You know, when I noriced that you had come to the SMP I couldn't believe it. I always thought that Dream wouldn't think you worthy of becoming one in the SMP" Techno told his dad, looking back to the frozen ocean. Phil sighed and took off his hat, leaving it on the ground as he stood up, placing his hand on Techno's shoulder.

"If you feel cold, remember I always leave my door unlocked" Techno laughed at that, even after he had been shaped by almost a decade of hardcore minecraft, where one mistake could mean that you could never see any other people anymore. you would seize to exist and Phil had lived with that fact, lived through it, challanged it even. But no matter how many years the older man had lived with one life only, he could never understand the simplicity of locking a door when falling asleep. Techno nodded before taking the bucket hat from the ground and held it close, for comfort in the cold land he had decided to call his new home. 

After another hour or two, he didn't know, he didn't count. That was when Techno decided to get up from his place in the snow and walk back to the warm house he and Phil had made their temporary living place, until the construction of their castle was done they had made one of their village houses to their own, the fire burning steadily and two beds placed on either side of the walls.

Technoblade opened the door slowly, the floor creaking softly as the pig hybrid stepped inside. the mask and hat left on the table closest to the door. the crown that he always bore left on a hook on the wall. Techno looked towars the fire, Phil had perched himself up on a nearby stool, his body slumped against the chair as his breathing slower than usual, allerting the pigling that his father was sound asleep in front of the fire pace. no doubt falling asleep while waiting for the oldest of three brothers to come through the door.

The warrios didn't bother doing anything else than falling onto his bed face first and trying not to hink of anything else. But he couldn't stop thinking of what he thought on before he came into the house. the things that had happened on november 16th, he wasn't one to become attached easily, but when Wilbut announced that there would be a new president, he could with all hist heart say that he felt betrayed. Betrayed by those he had learned to call his friends. betrayed by those that he had learnt to trust. The secret stash that he had underneath his base, the one that he had slaved away at for days on end to be able to supply his allies with the things they needed. and instead of thanking him they took his stuff and then turned against him by replacing one government with another. they left him in the dirt adn to him.

They gave him no choice but to release the withers. No choice at all. 

Phil woke when he heard the door open, he had taught himself to not sleep too heavy, all those years on hardcore had shaped him to be someone different. He loved his family yes, and this whole dynamic that they had now, he wasn't sure what to do with his sons, much less his now orphaned grandson. Phil was thankful of his wings at that, the place that Techno had choosen to be his new home was exactly his style, secluded, cold and lonely. the only thing that was a bit off was that they lived in village now but that would change once the castle was built.

Phil remembered when he had talked to his middle child, Wilbur. those final moment before he had stabbed his oe´wn sun through the chest. He had tried to get him to rethink, to try and see the world in another light before pressing the button but it had been to no awail. Wilbur wouldn't listen to him and therefore there was nothing that he could do to change his mind. And when Wilbur had asked, no, told him to kill him. To kill his own son, his, dare he say it, favorite son. Phil didn't think that he would see his son again but then he saw the ghost that people of new l'manburg Ghostbur, he had been frozen in time, thinking of the memories that they had together. the less good memories, the better ones, everything.

Phil sighed. Looking over his shoulder to look at the sleeping form of Technoblade, the son who was so close to himself, so close to the warrior that he had been before he retired. 

"If only you knew that people cared, that I cared" Phil whispered as he stood up, walking to his own bed and laying down, falling asleep al.ost imidatly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me if anything is spelled wrong or anyting, also, constructive criticism is always wanted :D.
> 
> \- Ares Mattias


	3. Jschlatt's spanish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to new l'manburg, a few days forward. also, I wanna point out that things are not in order of the dream SMP timeline cause I cant bring myself to actually watch a week worth of streams tbh.

The days had dragged on, Quakity had worked on making a few things happen in the new l'manburg. First he had helped George rebuild his house after Tommy had griefed it. George had thanked him and then walked into his rebuilt home, starting to create a list of everything he had in his chests and everything incase he would get in a similar situation. Quackity had then begun to start on building his own home done. He had done it for about an hour, carving away the stone adn ores that were in his way.

until there was a knock at his door. Quackity looked at the door, then back to the wall he was working on. then sighed and walked to the door to open it. 

outside stood Fundy, his hat was in his hands and his ears pressed down to his skull. He smiled slightly and let himself in, Quackity not really knowing what to do, let him in without a word. Fundy sat on his bed and nibbled at the end of his hat. He sat there and it looked like he was trying to tell the former vice-president something, but he didn't seem to get the right words. Quackity walked to the bed and sat down beside him.

"you, uh, you wanna talk? about something? anything?" Quackity asked, subconsiosly drifting closer to the fox hybrid. Fundy looked down to his lap.

"well... I don't know how to say it if I'm honest" Fundy said quietly, looking up towards Quackity, his soft red fur being wet with the rain that was still pouring since it hadn't stopped in now two weeks. Fundy suddenyl stood up, not being able to sit still anymore. Quackity sat still and looked up to the fox hybrid. Shaking away the overcoming scent of the too familiar alcohol that began so seeth through his nose. 

"do you think that i should give my dad another chance? I mean, yeah. He wasn't the best person in the world, much less the best dad in the world but he's asked m eto forgive him, to help him start a new life with him, since he doesn't remember anything basically" Fundy continued to ramble on but Quackity couldn't focus on the fox hybrid anymore. His nose picking up the scent of alcohol, stronger now and accompanied by somethin gelse, something grimier in scent, he couln't quite place a word on it. he felt a presence behind him, so faint that he didn't know if it was real of a figure of his imagination, but the words spoken in his ear made him jump out of his skin. 

" _Wilbur está mintiendo_ " (Wilbur's lying) Quackity whipped his head around to look behind him, he sprung up from the bed and almost bumped into Fundy who was standing only a few feet away from him. Quackity looked to where he had heard the voice, the voice had sounded so. Familiar. But as soon as the hispanic looked around in the small cave, there was no one behind the bed. He had lit up the corners of the cavern and there was no one standing ther. He could swear that there had been someone there. that someone had said something to him.

"yo, man are you okay? you just shot up out of nowhere" Fundy said to him, Quackity still searching for the owner of the voice that he heard. He was hysteric.

"Did you hear that?" Quackity turned around and grabbed a hold of Fundy's shoulders, the fox shook his head. 

"You don't understand. Did you hear that?" Quackity asked the hybrid again andooked around his room once more. Funny seemed concerned by his friends behavior, looking to where Quackity was looking. trying to see if there was something that his enhanced senses could be able to pick out. Quackity sighed and shook his head, he had to be haloucinating.

"Sorry, Sorry, it's just that I've been having these wierd visions as of late. Also, I dont think that the best course of action for you would be to start again with your dad I mean. He didi leave you when you were a kid" Quackity told him, and Fundy smiled, as he placed his hat on his head.

"Good, I was hopin gyou would say that. honestly, I don't want to start new with him either but I fel tbad about just saying no flat out you know?" Fundy said and Quackity nodded absently. He was thinking about what the voice had said. What did it mean with Wilbur was lying? could it perhaps say somethin gabout his talk ith Fundy? or somethin gelse, something that hadn't had time to begin yet.

"well, I'll be going now. are you sure youre alright though?" Fundy asked, his furred hand already on the handle of the door. Quackity shook his head and sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands as he tried to recollect all of his thorughts. Fundy said something more before walking out of the make-shift house and closing the door behind him. the room was filled with silence again. Quacktiy felt a pressence near him again. this time, he didn't turn around or jumped like he dd the first time. He felt the pressence closing in on him from behind. He didn't hear any steps but he could feel someone being behind him. Then, a breathy voice, low and raspy. 

" _Hola_ " (hello).

Quackity turned around faster than speed itself, his eyes widened for a second and he fell off the bed. He started sliding backwards to the wall from what he saw, no, who he saw behind him. black suit, white shirt, red tie slightly undone and those big horns petruding out of the dead former president's head, his eyes slightly more glassy than they should be. He looked like he was alive, but the more he looked he could see parts of the ram hybrid were more translucent than the rest.the horns were the one part that were in reality than the rest. Even though he was mostly like any other living person. Quackity could see the blood dripping down his chin onto his shirt and the floor.

"J-Jschlatt? is it really you?" Quackity had gotten up from the floor and was slowly making his way to the former president. Schlatt smiled sligthly and nodded.

" _Sí, pero, no recuerdo mucho_ " (yes but I don't remember much) the ram hybrid said, the spanish words rolling off his tongue like it was the only language he knew. Quackity walked closer, close enough to where he could see the texture in the former president's beard.

"What do you remember?" it took a while for the ghost to respond to his friends question.

"Algunas cosas _, te recuerdo, recuerdo que hubo una eleccíon, recuerdo una moneda...y...y recuerdo a un ¿hombre cerdo?_ " (a few things, i remember you, i remember there was an election, i remember a coin and, and i remdmber a ..pig man?) Schlatt said, his hand coming to rub his cheek, where one of the horns had grown so much that it was close to breaking the skin. Quackity remembered the first time that Schlatt had asked him to saw the horn off, it had taken a few hourse but the former vice-president was finally able to get both of the horns sawed off. George had to help him somewhere through out the night when the saw mark would become twisted. It looked like Schlatt hadn't had his hornds sawed in at least a couple of months. Quackity reached out to feel the former presidetn's horns and to his surprise, they were intact. Quackity took a step forward and tried to touch his dead boss' shoulder. the hand went right through. Schlatt walked past Quackity and was about to walk out o fth eroom before he turned around.

" _Volveré_ " (I'll be back). and he walked ou tof the room, into the starry night. It had stopped raining for about fifteen minuted ago. 

Quackity at down on the bed again, not really knowing how to handle the situation of it all. he fell asleep. While Jschlatt was walking out in the night, looking towards the docks and everything that looked so different from how he had remembered it. but he guessed it didn't matter. For the time being, the thing he cared about was finding sometihng to trim down his horns ,with the help of Quackity, with. As he walked up the streed and the wooden walkway. He didnt see the man covered in shadows, four figured at his side, all wielding their own set of weapons. The first man laughed, the sound sounded from deep within his throat. 

"So the sheep found its way to it's herd again, well aint that a nice surprise" The voice was oozing anger, mockery and hate. another voice spoke up.

"What should we do Dream?" The first man lifted his hand as to silence the other.

"For now, we wait an dsee what happens. afterall, life does make strange choices sometimes, perhaps this is a mistake it haven't noticed" the first man said and hopped down from the beam he ad the four other men were seated on. The masked man's companions fowwowing suit and going different directions after hitting the ground. dissapearing into the shadows adn the night sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this one, I worked on it for two days. And constructive criticism is alway welcome :).


	4. muffinteers + Skeppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, in my story the muffinteers are basically evil, and Skeppy is in there because I wanted bbh and Skeppy to be in here, anyways, on with the story.

The blackstone and glowstone walls made the five people bathe in a strange yellow light as they stood in a makeshift ring, one of their group walking back and forth as the other ones were simply standing and thinking to themselves.

"I don't understand, why would Jschlatt choose to come back literally a month after he died? Wilbur came back to the world the day after. Why wait a whole month?" one of the men said, a man with a black hoodie with red around the seams. A brown belt diagonal around his chest and a diamond sword strapped to his back. black jeans and white shoes. His skin was an ashy black and he had small horns poking out from his temples. His black eyebrows were deeply furrowed, and his completely white eyes were emitting a faint light as he nibbled on the sleeves of his hoodie.

The slightly shorter man beside him, slightly darker skin than the other men in the room, and light blue hoodie, short hair at the sides of his head and longer at the top, the hair on top seemed to defy gravity by pointing towards the sky. He had a netherrite sword in his hand, expecting the enchantments on it while he listened to the others talk. another person with a blue t-shirt and white sunglasses, chuckled and shot off of the wall he was leaning towards and walked towards the others.

"He wasn’t strong enough, think of it. He was an alcoholic and a drug addict and I don’t think that in the afterlife there is anything of those. and based off of Wilbur it’s safe to say that you can only touch things you remember, even people" the brunette said and smirked slightly. the ash-skinned man looked at him, the light blue one too.

"what are you saying George?" A fourth person with black hair and a white headband said and leaned against his sword. The one in the glasses sighed and took the stage yet again.

"I'm saying that it's obvious that he's gone through withdrawal, and he would have had it pretty rough based on what he did in the van before he died" George explained, the others nodding with him,

"And if he doesn’t remember the things that made him unhappy then he would probably not remember his history with alcohol or drugs, so he wouldn't be able to touch it I mean he obviously remembers what alcohol and drugs are but he wouldn’t remember enough of it so he wouldnt be able touch it" the others seemed to follow his theory quite well, the glassed man turned towards the last one in their group. the leader that had begun all this. His back was turned towards the others and he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

after some grueling moments of silence the man in green turned around, his white mask that showed a simple smile and two dots for eyes sat on his face like it did every waking hour with only his chin and mouth being visible, which now showed a sinister looking smile when he turned to join in the conversation.

"well then, let’s just make him remember then? if we make him drink again, I don’t think that Quackity will be glad he's back again, don’t you agree George? after all you’ve been in the white house while Jschlatt was in power" Dream said and George laughed as he shook his head, putting his glassed on his head and looking at his friend.

"It's true, Quackity always liked Schlatt better when he was sober, never when he was drunk and angry" Dream nodded and moved closer to his group of chaos-bringers. 

The four men kept scheming their plan well into the night, knowing that their plan would be the best one yet. They only had one problem, they had no one to tell them how to execute it, no one to be a backup or someone to distract the former vice president. Dream turned the diamond ring on his finger a couple of times before stopping, a smile forming on his lips.

“I think I know someone who would be able to help us with distracting Quackity” Dream said, the other men around him looking over, identical smiles plastered onto the four of them. Dream continued,

“If I can get Fundy in on our plan without him really knowing about it, then I could get him to distract Quackity without him knowing why” the others in his group nodded their head to their leaders plan. It was foolproof. George stepped up, his hands in the front pocket of his jeans.

“that sounds like a good plan but there’s only one problem, do you think he’ll trust you? I mean, you did cheat on him on your wedding night” Sapnap nodded and stepped forward, swinging his blade around and having it land on his shoulder.

“It’s worth a shot, right?” he asked, and Dream nodded as he took off towards the exit of the base, before he walked out, he turned around to the ash-skinned man and the other one beside him.

“I want you two to keep an eye on Wilbur and his family for me alright? You never know if they’re up to something, and no, that doesn’t mean Fundy. I’ll take him myself” and with that, the man in green and white walked off, leaving the rest of the men in the base, the one with the glasses walked away soon after and the others on the mission also left, Sapnap was the only one left, he sighed and got up in his normal base.

Bad and Skeppy began their walk to Phil’s place, they decided to take his house first to perhaps be able to get to know where the oldest of his sons were staying. They walked along the wooden walk way, meeting Ranboo and Tommy along the way, they didn’t say anything to them but simply walked and when they got to the veteran’s house they nocked faintly. They heard rustling and heavy footsteps coming to the door before it opened. The man before him had pale skin and a green and white striped bucket hat on him. Black wings pressed against his back and semi-long blonde hair. His lips were chapped and he was wearing his signature green and black coat.

“Yes?” Phil said as the opened the door more for the two men. Skeppy smiled, his one diamond tooth poking through and he leant his body weight on Bad.

“oh nothing, just seeing how you were that’s all, we were thinking of going to Techno’s base but then we remembered that he’s not there so, you know, Where is he?” Skeppy asked and Phil groaned, shutting the dooro on the two men who stood out there in the night. Skeppy took his foot and jammed it into the small space between the door and the doorframe. Skeppy smiled at the older man and forced the door open once more.

“c’mon, you wouldn’t mind telling us where he is? Just the general direction is fine also” Skeppy told the veteran and he seemed to think about it for some time until he gave up on trying to shut the door on the two young men. He pointed at a general direction and Skeppy bowed slightly in respects as Bad rolled his shoulders, a pair of red and black wings shot out of his shoulder blades and Phil was left in hs doorway to stare in awe as the two men took off into the night sky towards the direction that Phil had pointed towards. Phil nodded to himself, still confused at how he didn’t notice the fact that Bad had had wings this entire time, granted, Phil hadn’t been in the SMP a lot but it was still a surprise. Phil closed the door and shot a message to his son.

**_[Bad and Skeppy are on their way to you, just thought I’d let you know]_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_[Let them come]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments apreciated but you don't need to :)


	5. treason to the boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I had school and everything but here it is. the awaited chapter 5!

Thunder clashed as snow whirred through the icy landscape. Shoes the snow creaked against the shoes that went over it. Leather shoes walked through snow and ice as the man in red cape walked into his home. A small home with a staircase leading down to the place where Hubert and Fool was trapped. Along with one lonely cow. The man had gotten the warning from his father that Bad and Skeppy was tracking him down. Techno had let it happen; he had let it play out in his head how he would do it. how he would stand in his house when they arrived.

When they knocked on the door, he would say it was unlocked and they would come in. Techno would then raise his sword to them, the light of the enchants would be the only thing that emitted any sort of light, he would raise it to the first person’s neck and ask them why they were there. He would shove them against the wall with the help of his sword and threaten to kill the man in his grip to be able to get information from the other one. Then he would throw them out of his house and come back to see if Fool and Hubert was still there.

His thoughts were interrupted by a stinging pain around his neck, he blinked once and saw that someone stood in front of him, Skeppy smiled as he looked over his sword, now dripping ever so slightly with blood. Techno took a few steps back but struck something behind him and he turned around, his cape twisting around him as he lost his footing and fell to the stone floor of his house. Above him stood both Skeppy and Bad, looking down at him with smirks that seemed to be coming from the devil himself.

“hello Technoblade, nice to see you again, we were told to check on where you were and all that from Dream” Skeppy told him, while Bad crouched down to take a handful of pink hair in his hands and lift the pig hybrids face up from the floor. Techno tried to fight the demons grip on him, but he was too weak. The sword must’ve been laced with some poison or something because the warrior suddenly felt himself drowsy, to the point where if it weren’t for Bad’s grip on his hair and the laughing of Skeppy, he would fall unconscious on the spot. Skeppy chuckled and walked to examine the walls, filled with pictures of the Sleepy Boys inc. and the warrior himself.

“you’ve got quite the collection, but I must ask, why did you move out here? It’s basically freezing every single minute of the day” Techno thought back to the time in earthSMP, when he had gotten his father and a guy named Pete to join forces with him and they created the largest empire anyone had ever seen. The Antarctic empire. Techno looked at the diamond man. One of his teeth were made out of diamond and another out of netherrite. To flaunt his riches no doubt. Techno gathered all of his strength and thought back to his life in the nether, before his father had found him, thought back to his other family, thought back to the pigmen and piglins as he used to speak with them and then.

From the base of his throat, a guttural sound let out. Four words.

_“Va te faire foutre”_ (go to hell). He spat at the intruders before a boot came flying towards his face, the skilled warrior lifted his hand and caught the foot, took is other hand and grabbed Bad’s arms that was in his har and twisted both of his arms to an excruciating stance for the two visitor. Skeppy howled in pain as the grip on his foot was lost but the hand was returned to grip at his hair and yank him down to the floor, the netherrite sword cutting into his neck enough to bleed.

“It’ll do both of you good if you leave” the warrior called out to the two men, dropping Skeppy and shoving him out of the door and into the cold snow outside. Bad looked back at him before following his friend away from the snowy landscape, Technoblade watching them like a hawk as long as he could. When they were out of sight he closed his door and let them go on their way.

Bad and Skeppy walked back to new L’manburg and met up with George at the border.

“you found anything-holy shit! What the hell happened to you guys? Dream said that you would watch the people not ask them for a fight!” George scolded as he saw the bleeding cut and twisted ankle of Skeppy, Bad’s wrist that was slightly bent in a weird angle. Skeppy groaned as he was sat down beside the wall och George’s house.

“its not our fault, he attacked us!” Skeppy argued back, rubbing his ankle in a try to get the throbbing pain away. George bit his lip and took his head into his hands as he groaned.

“Did you go to Technoblade?” George saw the two people from between his fingers and he groaned even more.

“Why in the whole wide world would you ever go to Technoblade? You know the man is peaceful, he wont do anything” George said it more to himself than to the other two eople, he saw their disapproving looks and feared the worst. Skeppy stood up, limping his way over to the glassed man and gripped his collar.

“you mean to tell me” Skeppy started darkly, Bad staying a few feet behind him. “that that man, who cut my neck, twisted my ankle, grabbed Bad’s hand and broke it, now youre telling me that he’s friendly?” Skeppy yelled th elast word. Gripping harder onto George’s collar.

“He almost killed me and BadBoyHalo! He’s insane!” Skeppy yelled, now attracting the attention of Sapnap a bit further way. He held onto a torch, hanging it dangerously close to the leaves on an oak tree as he stepped towards the bickering duo.

“I would fight too if I were him. I wouldn’t want you two near my home on my own volition.” Sapnap joked as he joined the three men. George looking towards him and silently pleading for help. Sapnap ignored him and walked to Bad, who had taked his free time to sit on a rock by the side and watch as the chaos unfolded. Sapnap sat beside him.

“Did you get any info on the guy though?” Sapnap asked, in hopes of getting an answer from the sanest person that they had in the muffineers. Bad turned his head to the side and brought his hand to rub his neck before he answered.

“Not really, I mean, he was really not talkative. Not that we did anything, when we got there the only thing he did was stand in the middle of his house. I mean it’s not like we didn’t try” Bad said with Sapnap nodding every so often. Skeppy was still holding onto George’s collar and George was still trying to get him off. Sapnap took the half-demon by the arm an dplaced his other hand behind Bad’s neck, not letting him get any chance to get away from the arsonist’s grip.

“you, wouldn’t not do something I asked you to right?” Sapnap smiled when he saw the half-demon nod slightly.

“remember when Dream said to keep an eye on the Wilbur family?” The half-demon nodded yet again.

“I want you to find Schlatt, see what’s going on okay? And then report back to me” Sapnap said, earning a confused stare from Bad, Skeppy and George had already gone to Ponk to get Skeppy’s ankle fixed up.

“But, why should I report to you? Shouldn’t I report to Dream?-“

“No! Dream is not a leader anymore. He’s too infatuated with himself and with Tommy in exile we can’t trust him” just as he said it, they heard someone trying to get their attention. They turned around and Bad jumped so high he fell off of the stone block he was seated on. Behind them, stood a man with black jeans, white shoes and a green hoodie with a white mask covering their face.

“Something you want to say, Sapnap?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	6. Working through it Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one out of two parts, I just havent finished the second part yet-

The man in green trudged to his husband’s house, not bothering to knock in the door but simply walking inside and putting his sword against the door. He walked into the house and saw Fundy standing in fron to the window, looking over new l’manberg. Dream smirked, thinking this would be easy and walked quietly towards the other man, wrapping his arms around the thing waist of the shorter man. Fundy’s hands went to circle around Dream’s forearms.

the Dutch leaned back into Dream’s chest, sighing softly to himself. They stood there, not saying anything to one another but inside, Dream was laughing, he didn’t thik that it would become this easy to get Fundy in his grip. With all of the things that had happened as of late, and based on what had happened at the wedding, Dream thought it would be a lot hharder to get into contact with Fundy again.

“How are you?” Dream breathed into the soft fur of the fox hybrid’s neck, laying his head on Fundy’s shoulder.

“good, just thinking that’s all” Fundy replied, dragging small lines on the forearm of his partner. Dream had discarded his mask sometime after stepping inside of the house. Dream still had his head in the crook of the fox hybrids neck, it was furry but not covered in it, only slightly linger hair and softer to the touch.

“I wanted to ask you something” Dream whispered, rearranging the position of his arms. He heard Fundy hum in response. Taking this as an invitiation to continue, he did.

“I want to talk to Quackity for me” Dream felt Fundy tense up, turning around in Dream’s arms, so that they were now turned to each other.

“Why?” Fundy seemed to look at him, without knowing what to look at, if it was Dream’s eyes, his face in entirety, his hair or beside Dream. The Muffinteers leader smiled and leaned down, placing a light peck on Fundy’s cheek. Keeping his lips on the soft skin of Fundy’s cheek. Dream’s hands went to sit in the small of Fundy’s back, keeping the slightly shorter male close to him. A short while, they breathed each other’s air, neither paying any mind to the environment around them as they stared at each other.

“I don’t think he likes me any more than you, and it would be weird for me to go to Quackity, I never talk to him” Dream said, moving his head from Fundy’s cheek to just underneath his jaw. Dream tugged mindlessly on the hem of Fundy’s shirt as he started walking forward, not to the point ot was very noticeable but he slowly took small steps forward, getting Fundy to go with him, the foc hybrid only realizing they had been moving when his back his the glass wall. Fundy gasped, looking up at Dream who smiled innocently.

His head going forward again, planting a testing kiss on the fox’s lips, Fundy didn’t protest, so Dream continued, the second kiss longer, the third harder, the fourth was when Fundy got back to his senses. Fundy sighed in defeat, knowing the magnetic feeling he felt each time he and Dream were together appearing again. Like a pit in his stomach threatening to become more, rising to his chest as he brought his hands to curl into the short, dirty blonde hair of his prtner and friend, effectively deepening the kiss.

They eventually broke away from each other, both out of breath. Dream looked at him with those eyes that Fundy found irresistible.

“so? You’ll talk to Quackity?” Fundy had almost forgot the whole reason why Dream was her, and if he were to be honest, he was disappointed. Fundy had thought that Dream was coming to visit him simply to visit him, but it was never like that now. He was always hanging around with the people he called ‘friends’. Fundy pushed his husband away and walked to the other side of the house. not thinking about looking back at Dream. Fundy wanted to talk about what had happened with them. He wanted to know answers to every question in his head.

“I want something from you in return” Fundy said after ten minutes of silence. Dream smiled and started walking closer but Fundy raised a hand to stop him.

“I want answers from you” Dream’s smile disappeared in an instant, standing about eight feet away from Fundy, the Dutch’s ears went against his head.

“why did you do it?” Fundy both heard and saw the other man groan as he went to pick up his mask, marking his leave, but Fundy wasn’t going to let him go that easy again. He walked to the door and stood in front of it, blocking Dream’s nly exit.

“Tell me Dream” Fundy asked again, this time not letting himself get fooled by the other man as he stood his ground. Dream looked at him, trying to think of a good answer, perhaps even lie if he was skilled enough.

“It was stupid of me, I know, but I didn’t do it because I didn’t love you, just sometimes it gets a bit strange with everything-“ Dream stopped by Fundy huffing in front of him.

“yeah right, so you decide to cheat on me because you were stressed? I don’t get it, I don’t understand” Fundy said, letting Dream get closer to him, enveloping him into a hug as the normally masked man kissed his hair.

“I’m sorry, I know it was wrong but I promise I’ll never do it again” Dream said, his voice sounding as if he was close to crying but his face styed neutral, like he was void of any emotion in the world. Fundy hugged him back, whispering things in Dutch that Dream had no idea what they meant but based on their situation, he wouldn’t say anything harmful or hurtful towards Dream.

“I still don’t understand, what does he have that I don’t?” came a sudden voice after a few minutes of quietness. Dream took his head away from Fundy’s head and looked at him. Smiling softly as he brushed a few stray strands of hair out from Fundy’s face.

“Nothing, George has nothing that you don’t. You have so much more than him” Dream confirmed, which made Fundy smile and hug him, holding him in a tight embrace. Dream had to fight himself internally as to not roll his eyes in annoyance. Fundy was too easy to convince.

“I trust you, Dream” Fundy mumbled as Dream laughed inside of his head.

_t’ll be your biggest mistake_

Dream left, with the newfound information that Fundy would speak with Quackity and that Fundy now trusted him, he walked to the meeting place that he had set out ahead of time, for every time that they had done any mission they had always gone to the same place and to think that no on e though to spy on them when they were there was astounding. Dream walked there and was the comosion from far away.

George was being held by the collar of Skeppy while Sapnap and Bad talked a bit further away. As Dream got closer George and Skeppy had begun walking away, probably towards Ponk to fix the ankle. While Sapnap and Bad sat on the stone and talked still. Dream walked closer and only caught the end of Sapnaps sentence, but it was enough to make his blood boil.

“-we can’t trust him”

Dream cleared his throat behind the two and made Sapnap fall off the stone block that he had been seated on. Bad turned around to look at his boss and stood up when he noticed how Dream was shaking, out of anger most likely. Dream smiled under his mask, trying to keep his voice calkm and collected

“Something you want to say, Sapnap?” Sapnap shok his head feverishly, not thinking of standing up again, he was too occupied to come up with a diversion so he could run away from his boss. Dream made a nod, making it known that he didn’t trust Sapnap one bit. The boss of the two other men walked up to the taller of the two that was still trying his desparate to wiggle his way from his boss. Dream grabbed a handful of the man’s t-shirt and lifted him to his feet.

“if I ask you to say something, I expect you to do so, not be a chicken and not do it” Dream threatened, keeping a death grip on the man in front of him. Sapnap’s hands flew up towards Dream’s arms, trying to get the grip on him to loosen even if just a bit. The night air that had been warm had now gone to become freezing in temperature. Bad noticed that he could see his breath when he breathed and saw that the torch that Sapnap had always with him was close to dying when it laid on the cold surface of the stone block.

“What did you say?” Dream asked, this time louder and angrier than before. Sapnap still tried to wiggle his way out of it and smiled awkwardly.

“I-I Didn’t say anything!” Sapnap replied, raising his hands in defeat. Dream was still hodling onto him and even with the mask, the two other men beside him could tell he was furious. Bad was at the side, watching as his friends fought. He didn’t want them to fight, not like this, not in this time.

“Sapnap’s thinking of replacing you, Boss” Bad said quietly, but Dream heard him and loosened his grip on the shorter man. Dream turned agonizingly slow towards the half-demon and cokced his head ot the side, the mask that portrayed a smiley giving no hint of the man’s real intentions.

“He did what now?” to Bad, it sounded like the man was close to laughing, but the half-demon knew better than to believe what anyone thought of Dream an dwhat he wanted, with Dream you could never be sure. Dream turned his head to Sapnap who saw standing still behind him, Sapnap looked like he was prepared to run if he needed. Dream sighed and reached behind his mask to rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Okay, let me get this through your skulls. If you **ever** think that one of you can do **my** job better than me. You’re wrong. And if you want me to prove it then I fucking will, mark my words” Dream threatened. He walked off towards where Ponk had his place, he was thinking of talking to both Skeppy and George about what they had found. If they had found anything or not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	7. Working through it Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 whooo!

Quackity was laying in his bed, looking up towards the roof. He was thinking of the things he and Schlatt had talked about that day, when Quackity had taken the saw that Schlatt got and trimmed the overgrown horns with them. He and Schlatt had talked about the good old days, before Schlatt had become president, and some times after. The things that Schlatt remembered was a few, even less when it was about the Dream SMP. He had said he remembered Technoblade and Quackity himself. But no one else in the Dream SMP. Schlatt had talked about a live SMP, about how he had scammed people using a coin that was worth close to nothing.

“Schlatt?” Quackity saw how the shadows of his room grouped together, soon forming a person walking to sit at the end of his bed. The shortened horns being used as a barrier for the brown locks that threatened to fall in the former president’s face.

“How come you can understand English but don’t speak it?” The former president tensed, and turned to Quackity, a hard look in his eyes. His brows knotted together in the same way they always did when he was confused.

“ _pero hablo inglés_ ” (But im speaking English). Quackity frowned and shook his head.

“you’re not though, your speaking Spanish, you’ve never spoken a single word of English since you died” Quackity responded, making Schlatt even more confused. The ram hybrid stood up and walked around the bed, so he was at the window. He looked out through it and Quackity thought that he was simply looking through it. but seconds later he walked out of the window, landing on the other side with Quackity scrambling to make it to the door and outside in time to see where he would go. Schlatt walked in a straight line, not paying any mind to where he was going. He walked to the little hut where Wilbur was staying and phased through the blocks as Quakcity was forced to begrudgingly open the door and walk into the little place and then go down the stairs where he met Wilbur sitting on his bed with a book in hand. Wilbur looked up at him and smiled, putting the book down an dwalking up to the former vice-president.

“Hi Quackity! How are you?” came the broken voice of the ghost who was now standing in front of him. Quackity looked up to the tall ghost and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I’m good, I’m good, have you seen Schlatt? I followed him here” as Quackity said that he saw the ghost smile, and lead him to the backrooms where he had all the potions and brewing stands. Schlatt came through the wall and smiled blankly at them as they came in.

“ _hablo inglés, ¿no?”_ ( speak English, right?) Quackity shook his head and Schlatt wrote down something in a similar book to what Ghostbur had. Schlatt took a breath and looked at Quackity.

“ _Et maintenant?_ ” (how about now?) Quackity shook his head and laughed a bit.

“Dude, that’s French!” Quackity and the two ghosts laughed for a while before Schlatt tried again.

“and…¿ _ahora?”_ Quakcity clapped, impressed that the ram hybrid even would say a single English word.

“almost, the first word was English but then you switched back to Spanish” Quackity thought that this was hilarious. With Schlatt speaking many different languages at the same time while trying to learn English.

They kept going, with Schlatt being able to speak more and more English. Every hour that they sat was a few more words and when they had gotten to about five hours, Schlatt finally said a whole sentence in English.

“Oh my fucking god! This is so hard!” Schlatt covered his mouth with his hands. Both Ghostbur and Quackity was too stunned to say something but Ghostbur quickly got over it and then started laughing.

“You did it Schlatt!” Quackity smiled and then started laughing slightly too.

“Yeah man, you spoke English after like, six hourse of practicing” Quackity said. Schlatt then suddenly disappeared from the room. leaving both Ghostbur and Quackity dumbfounded in the ghost’s basement.

“You know, he probably went back to wherever you’re staying. I did that before I built this little house” Ghostbur said when Quackity decided to go out of the house and look for Schlatt. Quackity thanked him an dwent on his way.

When he got back to his house, Fundy was standing at his door, amost petrified as he looked at something inside of the house. Quackity, thinking there was a mob or something in the house, took out his axe and walked towards the fox hybrid. Fundy just stared at the room and Quackity followed his frightened gaze and took a glance at what Fundy saw.

In the middle of the room stood Jschlatt. A few spots of dried blood on his otherwise white shirt. And a sinister look in his brown eyes. His neck was stretched and his posture straight for once in his life, life? Unlife. Quackity knew that pose. He had read about how rams worked. What Schlatt did mean that he was beginning to ram, quite literally, into the other hybrid.

“Woah, woah, woah there. No need to get all violent here okay? Fundy, what are you doing here?” Quackity asked and received a terrified stare from the older man.

“You have a man, a **dead** man might I just say, in your house!” Fundy hisses while he still glanced to Schlatt from time to time. Noticing the realness of his horns and the transparent body. Quackity sighed and let Fundy into his house.

“okay, listen, we can talk about that another time okay? All you need to know is that Schlatt is now a ghost and he’s living with me in my home as of now” Quackity explained quickly and Fundy nodded along like he was understanding so Quackity didn’t try to explain it any further.

“why were you standing in my doorway anyways?” Fundy scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, abou that. Dream told me to-“

“Dream? What the hell are you even being with him still for?” Quackity said, interrupting the hybrid. Schlatt was still in the middle of the room, with his hands in his pocket, watching Quackity and Fundy talk on the bed.

“He’s my husband, we’re married, I cant just leave him you know?” Quackity felt the urge to slap the man beside him. But he resisted. Instead, Schlatt jumped into th econverstation.

“Wait, youre married?” Schlatt asked, having been dead for the majority of the time, he didn’t know that the new state of the new l’manberg was, perhaps Ghostbur and his house but not about Tubbo being the new president and Technoblade in the artic. Fundy looked at him and was about to probably chastisice him for it before he remembered that he was dead. Fundy waved a hand in Schlatt’s direction.

“Oh right, I forgot. Well, what’s happened is basically that I got married to dream and Tubbo is the new president. Also, Technoblade has moved somewhere, we don’t know where but he moved into retirement” Fundy said, Schlatt nodding insentiently. Fundy turned to Quackity once more, ignoring Schltt as he walked closer.

“Anyways, he wanted me to talk to you because he wasn’t sure that you would like him coming here” Fundy said, nibbling on the end of his sleeves. Quackity was now intrigued.

“what did he wan you to tell me?” Quackity saw Fundy get uncomfortable, curling in on himself as he took a deep breath.

“He wanted me to ask you how you and Schlatt were doing”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that so many people actually enjoy this. I'm doing 2-3 different storylines at the same time. Quackity and schlatt, Technoblade and Phil and the muffinteers. what?


	8. a proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank yoiu guys so much for liking this story, it really brings me so much joy. I hope to continue with this and I felt like a TEchnoblade chapter was in order. but dont worry, I'm trying to make the three stories intertwine in some way, im just not quite sure how yet so I am making them in order I think  
> first a chapter about Quackity and Jschlatt, then TEchno and his life and the the Muffinteers. I think that sound about right.
> 
> anyways. enjoy this next chapter!

Technoblade was in his home, sitting on a makeshift box and thinking to himself, the things that had happened a few days earlier with BadBoyHalo and Skeppy. His neck was still bleeding from time to timie when he had to redo the bandages. He had hidden away from his father when he came to visit and Phil had begun to appear more often, now offering to stay at Techno’s house until he got better so that no one could attack Technoblade while he was getting better. When Technoblade heard the reason why he had been angry for still being perceived like someone who needed to be taken care of by his father. He didn’t need help, he didn’t need to be looked after and he didn’t need to have his father with only one life left looking after him.

Technoblade looked out of the window of his house and saw his father sitting out in the snow, his ink black winges enveloping him from th eisdes, it looked comfortable. More thzt it should based on that he was sitting in the snow. Technoblade felt a pain in his chest, he blamed it on the poison but deep inside he knew that he longed for his fathers embrace, when they were all a family, when Tommy wasn’t exiled, when Wilbur wasn’t dead and when Techno wasn’t in hiding. Weak and useless. He looked once more out into the snow biome towards his father. He wanted to be with him again, he wanted to hear his words o fencouragement, those that were so soft and too kind to be true. the nether had shaped Technoblade in strange ways. Only because of the golden crown on his head was he able to contain his rage. The only thing that he couldn’t stop was th evoices, the voices that plagued his mind every aking hour. The voices telling him to kill, to honor the Blood god, he had long since understood that when they said Blood god they had meant him. For a long time, h ehad thought it was someone he should know off and when he started having visions of a throne made from skulls, he knew that the Blodd God wasn’t someone who he should praise, but someone who he was. Someone who he was destined to be.

He draped the red cape over him, hoping it would provide some warmth as he walked into the winter air. His leather boots trampled the snow underneath them as he walked towards his father. He had lost control onl once in his youth, the time where he had tried to kill his father. He didn’t hold a grudge against his son, he only smiled sadly and went into the bathroom to take care of his wounds. Technoblade had thought that Phil was going to take his life, tell him that he was no good and that he was just like th e piglins that was his family before Phil but he didn’t do any of that. He only nodded slightly and told him that it wasn’t Techno’s fault.

Techno was now stood behind his father, the older not noticing hi, and if he did, he didn’t mention it. Technoblade knelt down beside his father and nuzzled into his side. Phil smiled without turning and opened his wing as an invitation for the piglin. The warrior cuddled into the side of the veteran, the voices in his head quieting ever soslightly, they seemed to be content with the veteran, they didn’t want him to get hurt. It was only like that with two other people, Tommy and one who wasn’t in his family.Wilbur they had no business with now, so they were quiet about him also. The person who they didn’t want anything to happen with that wasn’t in the family was Dream, Technoblade had been surprised when he heard the voices saying that they wanted to protect the masked man, that ‘it wasn’t time yet for him to die’. Not until he had seen him fight was when Technoblade understood why the voices didn’t want him to kill Dream. The voices wanted him to kill Dream when he was in level with his skills. The voices wanted Dream to become stronger than he was before they wanted to the Blood God to kill him.

“I can hear you thinking”

The voices got silent, a godsend to Techno as he heard the voice of his father above him. Techno grunted, reminising his time in the nether with the other piglins and pigmen. The only thing that they did was grunt and groan as their way of talking. Unless you were one of the piglins. They had always thought that they were better than the pigmen and they had thei r own language. They still spoke the language of the pigmen from timeto time, but mostly they spoke in words and comprehencible vocals. 

“I want you here” Technoblade mumbled and he wasn’t sure that Phil had heard him but he knew the veteran had when he chuckled and squeezed his son harder around his torse when they sat in the snow. He looked up and saw Phil nodding to himself, looking to the stars that had begun to settle on the sky. “I want to stay too, if they’ll have me of course” Techno knew that he was talking about th e voices, the voices who he couldn’t hear now. Techno nodded, sitting up a bit more and watching the white dots in the sky. “they want you here, they want to protect you” Phil laughed at that. A half-harted lauigh that almost melted the ice around them.

They sat in the snow for a while before Phil spoke again.

“Apparently, Schlatt’s come back” Techno nodded. “I know” Techno stood up, wiping the snow fromhis clothes as he walked to his house. Pghil following behind him, eager to know how Techno had time to know that the ex president had become a ghost if Phil had only gotten to know it last night. They walked into Techno’s house, taking in all of themobs that he had in his house. the pigman named Hubert, the seven or eight zombie villagers, the skeleton, and his housemate Edward. Techno didn’t say anything more about his knowing of Schlatt as he walked into his house and looked into his chests. Phil sighed.

“I love you Techno” Phil whispered just enough that Techno paused. The piglin nodded and turned around. “I know” Techno looked at the door on the side of Phil, the veteran sighed once more and his brows furrowed together as he tried to understand his son.

I wish I could believe you, but sometimes, it doesn’t feel like you do”

Techno froze, had he been that distant? Had he been so distant that even Phil cared? That even Phil thought he didn’t love him anymore, of course the piglin loved him. He had taken him in when no on ewanted him, when his first family had left him in the overworld with nothing and nowhere to go. Phi8l haad taken him in and taught him English, given him the gold cron he now borre so that he wouldn’t attack everyone that he came across. Phil had done so much for him and he hadn’t showed any sort of appreciation.

“I’m sorry, I’ll do better” Techno saw Phil shaking his head. “You don’t need to apologize to me Techno. I know you try your best and I’m pround of you for it. Let’s try and get this behind us yeah? Lets pretend I didn’t say anything” Phil said and walked closer, hugging the oldest son and enveloping him in his arms as the black wings came to curn around them both.

“I love you no matter if you do or not. Don’t forget that-“ there was a knock at the door. And the door opened as the men drew their swords and got ready to attack whomever wasat the door. They didn’t expect that Dream himself would be casually leaning against the doorway, tweirling his sword with one hand and holding a shulker box in the other. Something that the others weren’t able to acquire.

“Hello boy, Techno, I have a proposition for you” Techno didn’t need to hear the rest of what the masked man hjad to say since he was already shaking his head. Turning around to ignore whatever Dream had in his mind. He only stopped when he saw Dream open the shulker box and throw some of the content of it on the floor. It was a few golden blocks and Techno could barely hold himself but to take them. Dream noticedthis and smiled a little to himself underneath the mask.

“I have something that I believe you could be willing to do for me. It has to do with ruining a certain government if I’m not mistaken. See this as a fore payment” Dream thrw the shulker bock towards Techno who caught it with ease. Peaking inside of it only corrected his assumption on what Dream was offering him. The inside of the box was filled to the brim with gold blocks and emeralds. Techno looked up at the masked man, who was still calmy twirlming his sword around. No doubt having a feald day with the enhjoyment of this situation. Techno took a deep breath and nodded slightly.

“I’m listening” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :D


	9. Nepotism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nepotism  
> /ˈnɛpətɪz(ə)m/  
> Learn to pronounce  
> noun  
> the practice among those with power or influence of favouring relatives or friends, especially by giving them jobs.

Skeppy growled as Ponk put the ankle in the right place again. George was leaning against the door frame as he didn’t want to be any closer to the mess that the piglin of the arctic had caused. George would refuse and deny it all day long if anyone accused him of it but deep inside he was terrified of the piglin. he hadn’t seen him in the MCC of the Minecraft Mondays but he had heard the multiple reputations he had. And the fact that Skeppy and Bad was able to get away with only a broken wrist and ankle told him that they were insanely lucky. He knew that Dream was equal to Techno, even stronger and the man in the glasses knew that the masked man would protect him if it even came to it that Techno had his eyes on him in battle.

“Tehere, I think if you don’t walk on it for about two weeks it should be good. Now get out of my home” Ponk said as he shoved the two men out of his home. Skeppy scoffed and made his way from both George and Ponk, moving slower with the helo of the critches tht he had been given by Ponk. George went his own way too, walking to where he thought that Sapnap would be.

When George made his way into the secret base he could proudly say that he was right, the second time at least. He saw Sapnap far inside the base, judging by the light that was coming from one of the rooms. George walked on light feet as he rounded the corner of the brewery room. He saw the arsonist sitting hunched over a book, writing something fast and then taking something to brew some other mysterious potion he hadn’t tried.

“Its not good for your health you know, being around those chemicals so often” George saw the arsonit jump at the sudden noice behind him. George walked closer to try and get a look at what it was that the other man had been writing but it was almost impossible to be able to read the squiggly lines and dots of ink.

“Have you heard anything from Dream?” George heard Sapnap making a hum in response as he started packing the supplies away.

“He said he was going to Techno, something about striking a deal” Altough it wasn’t evident, the jealousy in his voice was still there. George had thought of it a long time ago, multiple times even. And he had always gone to the same conclusion, Sapnap and him were what the ordinary person would call friends with benefits, but they were much more than that. People who simply screwed around when they had pent up emotions, they didn’t form a gang with two other people of the same nature, they didn’t look after each other like long lovers, yet something in the way that Dream made them bend to his every will had started something, he didn’t know what but it was something gnontherless.

When Dream had agreed to marry Fundy, Sapnap and George had laughed, he dint think it would do something to their relationship. When Dream was with Fundy he acted different, he acted like he had nothing to hide, no secrets that Fundy shouldn’t know about. Of ourse, the muffinteers knew tha tDream was just using Fundy to get to his family but it still felt different. The rest of the gang thought that he had truly fallen in love with the fox hybrid. George couldn’t understand their boss. If Dream dint care of them then why would he seek revenge to anyone who armed wither George or the others in the muffinteers, why would he not let them live their life? Dream ruled with an iron fist, he was a god. Hecould make things and people disappear into thin air. He could also have things no one else could and then why would a god want the company and pleasure of simple human beings?

“He wants chaos, nothing more and nothing less, he wants to turn everyone against everyone” another voice chimed in, the two men in the room turned around and saw the familiar outline of the half demon that they had in their gang. His arm was in a bandage and he couldn’t move the left hand in any way possible. His white eyes were locked on the two men in the room. Sapna scoffed.

“You’ve never been with him like we have, you don’t know him like we do” Bad turned to look away, turning to face the rest of the base nstead.

“No way, no fucking way.”

“Language!” Bad interrupted him and hid his face.

“When I became a part of your gang I knew what I was getting myself into, what I didn’t expect was the leader trying to seduce me as soon as neither of you were available” Bad sighed, continuing with putting his undamaged hand over his heart.

“My heart is already taken by Skeppy, and no other will ever get thought the walls I have spent a lifetime building, not even god himself” Bad ended with baring his teeth slightly, letting the veins in his face redden with his demon half seep through. Perhaps to scare the two mere humans, perhaps to show he was built for war.

Bad left without further explanation, he walked out of the base and it didn’t seem like he planned on returning soon. Sapnap took one of the emptuy vials that he had not yet picked up and stored and hurled it att eh wall, letting out a frustrated groan in the meantime.

“That motherfucker! I’ll show him what it means to be a follower of god him-fucking-self if I so have to!” Sapnap yelled, rage overcoming him and soon, he was sprinting outside towards the half demon, who hadn’t come any far in walking off and turned around just in time to get smacked in the face by the arsonist. Bad flew to the ground and he growled, wings as black as night spurt out of the half demons back as he stood up, prepared to face any sort of challenge that the human in front of him could have been able to give him. Sapnap huffed.

“You don’t know what it means to serve! You were born to fight so fight you coward!” George didn’t know what had sparked this ferocity in Sapnap but he’d be damned if he were to let Sapnap do this battle alone. The man in the glasses raised his sword and shield as the arsonist did the same. Bad took out his sword as well, going in to a stance the three of them knew well after the many times they had done it in the manhunts they used to do with Dream. When Dream wasn’t a crazed, chaos ridden god that could do whatever he pleased, whomever he pleased without suffering any cause for it.

“Don’t think you can insult Dream without paying the consequences?” Sapnap bared his teeth much like a wolf would do, George stalked closer, rounding the side of Bad as Sapnap stalked the other side. Bad was quiet, too quiet to be any good.

“I can do whatever I want, he holds no power over me” Bad’s voice as quiet, melancholic, and calculated. He was often the one that calculated all of their plans if it wasn’t Dream. He knew what to do and what to say in every situation. Sapnap took a swing at him but he ducked from it, taking a swing in return towards the arsonist. George walked towards Bad and held up his shield, gaping once he saw that the shield simply broke in two with one strike of the half demon’s axe. The other swing came quick but was stopped by Sapnap getting in between them and raising his sword, the sword in bad’s hand clanging against Sapnap’s. George took the chance to shoot an arrow at the half demon’s feet, the arrow lodging itself into his heel. Bad falling to the ground and taking his foot in his hands, shielding himself from the two humans with his axe.

“Dream cant control this world, he cant control everyone and you both know that he wont even if he got the chance. He wants every single man and woman to hate each other, I have made my mind and you will too” Bad continued, lifting the axe when Sapnap took down his sword upon him. Th ehit didn’t land however, because something stopped him, something that was not Sapnap nor George. George looked up from Bad and saw the last one of their gang, Skeppy, holding a netherrite sword in between the two men, the other arm supporting him by holding a crutch.

“Move. The fuck. Away. From Bad” Skeppy said, moving the arsonist away from his friend with deadly intent. Sapnap didn’t was to get impaled, his odds facing the other direction at the moment as he was forced to back away. George was still confused at how Skeppy had gotten there in the first place, he had walked the other way from where George was going, but perhoas he was looking for Bad. But then again, Skeppy was walking on crutches, Bad wasn’t. Skappy straightened his back and looked to the half demon, who had now gotten up from the floor.

“They didn’t hurt you too bad right?” Skeppy asked and BBH shook his head, Skeppy smiled at that, his one diamond tooth and one netherrite tooth shining bright in the dim light of the base. Skeppy cleared his throuat and turned to George and Sapnap.

“So, talked to Dream a few minutes ago” he said, making both Sapnap and George forget their gridge against the half demon as they listened intently at what Skeppy had to say.

“He didn’t say much, but what he **did** say was that we finally got a job with real instructions”

Well, the Muffinteers were definitely going to like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much! y'all dont know how happy I am because of this sotry honeslty.  
> comments and kudos are appreciated :D


	10. speaking to the president

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas! I honestly had no idea what to name this chapter.
> 
> also, I will be working on another story while still working on this onw, its so that I have some diversity and can perhaps have better imagination so updates will probably still be like how they are. hopefully.

Quackity and Schlatt had been on high alert the last few days, having to keep an eye out if someone had taken an interist in the former vice president.

Fundy had helped a bit, distreacting awsamdude and Ranboo when they came to talk or wanted something. Quackity knew that the two of them were up to something, wheather bounty hunters or self-employed assassins he didn’t know, but he knew that somehow the two of them couldn’t be able to see either Quackity or Schlatt.

The atmosphere in new L’manberg had gotten strange lately, Tubbo had felt it, Fundy and even Phil had started to notice a shift of some sort. Punz and Purpled, as well as Awsamdude had gotten the feeling of danger as they walked throught the streets of new L’manberg. Not just because of the ravanger trapped named Betty but because of the others things as well.

They all knew the gang of three that used to be notorious, the Dream Team, they had sided with the half demon oathed with peace named BadBoyHalo and his close friend Skeppy and they had started the Muffinteers. They had begun to be feared.

Dream ordered them around like lost dogs and everyone thought at first glance that they were just that, dogs, dogs that didn’t do anything unless theis master said to, and even then they would simply look scary, but ass soon as you stood your ground they would shy away.

But the citizens didnt realize they would be in for a surprise when they realized that Dream’s dogs were trained to bite, and not leg go until their job were over.

Schlatt and Quackity had bagun forming a plan, they would strike when all of them were split up, when there was only in a group of two. They had no other choice if they would have a chance to win. If they would have a chance they needed to talk to someone that would get them the help that they needed.

They needed to talk to Tubbo.

The walk to where Tubbo had his white house didn’t take long, it was right beside the tower that Eret had made when they were still in the beginning of the dream smp. Back when they didn’t have wars every other month and they didn’t have wto worry about people blowing up the entire country.

Qyuackity was still a bit wary to go visit Tubby, he had been in the cabinet when Schlatt was in power and now he was the one who sat on the black chair. The former vice president walked up to the second white house, the one that he didn’t make and walked through the open door.

Funny, to think that Quackity would be bale to see two completely different presidents in the short span of a few months. Schlatt had been a good president in some aspects of the job, Tubbo is good at some other but even Quackity understood that Tubbo was just a child, a child who shouldn’t be put in such an important position. Ever.

Quackity walked to the room where he guessed Tubbo would be in, and knocked uietly on the door before he opened it. inside of the room was a large desk that was pointed to the door, with a bunch of papers on it, the room smelled of honey and vanilla. Quackity looked to where Tubbo was leaning back in his chair, sleeping quietly. His short brown hair covering his eyes slightly and the angry red burn mark that went from his left cheek to under his white shirt looking like it had healed slightly more.

Ever since the explotion of L’manberg when Wilbur had died, Tubbo had gotten a scar because of it, it had helped with making him look a bit more mature than he was. Tubbo twitched awake and looked at the hisanic in front of him and smiled, the smile slightly crooked and not really like hpw it was before the explosion.

“Quackity! Hi, how are you?” Tubbo got out of his chair and walked around his dark oak chair, making the Hispanic to start getting nervous, how was he supposed to break the news of Schlatt being a ghost to the new president?

“I’m good thanks, uhm, I was actually here to ask you something” Quackity started, he guessed it was pretty good after all, starting light so that he wouldn’t think the worst of it. Tubbo’s smile didn’t drop but a concerned stare formed instead. He walked closer to the Hispanic, bringing a hand to his firnd’s shoulder.

“Well, what about it? I’m sure I could figure something out” Tubbo answered looking at Quackity with nothing hidden in his eyes. That was what he liked about the new president, when Quackity was th vice president, he could always see something hidden in the brown eyes of a ram. Something dark and strange. Something that only Quackity seemed to realize was there before it was too late.

“Dream’s gang, the Muffinteers, they’re wreaking havoc on the country” Quackity said quickly, not wanting to beat around the bush with how the situation was. And how the conversation they had could quickly turn somewhere he didn’t want it to be very quickly.

He saw Tubbo’s face sink into a sad one, and the new president nodded as he turned around, looking worn and tired, far too young to be president in a country stuck with war and pain every month. Quackity wanted to help his friend but he knew he couldn’t, he was already mostly hated in the dream smp for even siding with Jschlatt when he was in power so there was no idea of hoping that the cabinet of Tubbo would trust him any more or less than the people outside of the presidential debates.

Tubbo gave out a great sigh, one so similar to Jschlatt’s but yet so different, it was with the same agony and desperation that Schlatt had made it with but it was still different, it didn’t have the remenants of a fight on it, of loud voices and yelling behind it and definitely not the after smell of alcohol that always lingered on Schlatt. Tubbo frowned, smelled the air and then looked at Wuackity from where he had returned behind the desk.

“Do you smell that? Have you been dirnking lately?” tubbo asked and it dawned on him that now that Schlatt was with them as a ghost they could smell the forever lingering smell of alcohol that was with him like a plague. Quackity thought quickly of how he was going to lie about it but realized too late that he couldn’t. Tubbo looked at him with tired eyes, eyes that had seen too much for a boy his age.

“Don’t tell me you’ve gone and stooped yourself to the goat’s level? Honestly, I thought you would be the person who would be the most happy he was gone” Tubbo muttered the last bit and Quackity had to fight down a laugh, mos the people in new L’manberg didn’t often say Schlatt’s name anymore, they simply called him other things like ‘dictator’ and ‘goat’.

The only few that Quackity had heard call Schlatt by his real name since he died was the Muffinteers, perhaps some of the other people who didn’t know what had happened or were too dumb enough to care.

Quackity shook his head at Tubbo’s question, he wasn’t the one that smelled of alcohol and he wasn’t the only one that realized that, after a few seconds he saw the boy’s eyes widen in terror as he sank down in his chair, Quackity saw from the corner of his eye as Schlatt appeared from no where but it still made him flinch in surprise when he walked towards the terrified boy.

his steps heavy and uncoordinated, with each step his knees buckled, threatening to fail his weight and leave him tumbling to the floor. He dragged his hand over his mouth, cleaning the blood he had left there some other time and looked at Tubbo with the same, glassed over look, the same one that he had the first time that Quackity saw him.

“Hello sir” Schlatt said with a slight bow of his head at suddenly it dawned on Quackity one thing, one detrimental thing that changed the whole dynamic of the two presidents in front of him. It struck him like and anvil to the head.

### Schatt didn’t remember Tubbo in the slightest

Tubbo shrank into his chair when the ghost of his former boss closed in on him, laying his broad hands over the table in front of the poor, frightened boy.

“It is with great disappointment that I hve to inform you of this but the gang known as the muffinteerss are out after me, I feel their **presence** around me wherever I go, no doubt they are pkanning something big, mister president” Tubbo could only muster up the confidence to nod his head slightly.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure, we could, uh, yeah, we could do something about that. I’ve been meaning to try and stop them for a time now, the thing I’m going to do for now is begin a bounty for them, a lot of people want the fame here you know?” Tubbo stammered through the sentence, Schlatt drawing back slightly when he saw the boy cower in fear of him, Schlatt bowed his head once more.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, I wasn’t awaythat the new president was such a young child, if I would have known that I whouldve made sure I didn’t die, youre truly too young to be in this position” Schlatt explained, dipping away to take his place between the wall and Quackity’s right. Tubbo uncurled himself slightly and sat correctly in his chair, fixing the tie on his suit to feel somewhat better than his predecessor.

“I’ll see to it that a bounty will get out out on them, they wouldn’t be causing any problems for you any longer I hope” Tubbo was still a bit shaken by the fact that Schlatt was in the same room as him. He had seen Wilbur when he had become a ghost so that wouldn’t scare him too much but it was still the fact aht Schlatt had cause him along with everyone else in his cabinet too many problems to be able to lfe the rest of their lives a peaceful one. 

The many times that either Fundy of George had to drag Tubbo or Quackity out of the drunken Goat hybrid’s office when he had had one too many glasses to drink and he had become angry with one of them. Fundy never wanted to see him in this state and George simply laghed at him in the preivacy of himelf and the Dream Team.

The thing tha Shclatt would have them do against their will, the times where he would beat the youngerst of them withing an inch of his life only to have the action repeated a day after or once he had woken up from the nearly comatose state that the drunken president had put him in.

Now, Quackity and Schlatt was walking back, Schlatt staying behind in the few shadows that were made from the buildings. Two sets of brown eyes watching them from afar, hidden conveniently in a tree that was slightly out of the border of new L’manberg.

“five more things we need to know, before we can start trying to get the final nail in the coffin so to speak” the first person spoke, in an off-brand Texan accent as he sat in the tree. Th second person laughed, moving to be more comfortable in the tree branch.

“If we’re lucky, we can know even more in the next week” th second person said, putting his glasses back on his head as he laid back, a few sturdy branches cathing him as he laid himself back to sleep atop the tree. The first person shook his head and swing his axe around and it disappeared in his inventory. Him too laying down on the tree trunk behind him, faling asleep without the fear of him dropping to his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :D


	11. Love between Heaven and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am going to start making a few short stories to this I think, like short backstories type of things I think, or theories...
> 
> Also, if youre a writer and want to write something based on this story, feel free to do so! I would love to read y'alls stories.

Skeppy and BadBoyHalo had been assigned to deal with Ponk and Jack, while George and Sapnap ot assigned to deal with only Antfrost, Dream wanted his ‘best men for the job’ to deal with the one with the best armor. Bad had been angry at first but then understood that Dream was probably just thinking like he would've done, after all, a man in full nether armour and knowledge of hos to fight a lot of people at the same time would have to get the chance to fight two of the best fighters on the SMP.

“I cant believe that he let us do the more easier work! What does he even take us for? Imbeciles?” Skeppy was livid when Bad and him walked around the outskirts of new L’manberg, looking for the familiar purple suit and the diamond armor that the two preys wore. Bad nodded to his friends words, not really paying any mind to what he talked about, he knew Skeppy and was used to listen to him talk about most things.

Skeppy mustve noticed him zoning ot because before he knew anything else, he bumped into his friend from where he had stood himself ground in front of the half demon. Bad looked at him, and notices the skin in between his eyebrows had become creased and his temple throbbed with stress and worry, his crutch still in his hand and Bad’s hand still in bandages. Bad hesitated before looking down to his feet.

“Skeppy, what are we?” He almost whispered, to afraid of his own words and it hurt een more when he heard the wrenching laugh of Skeppy in front of him before he felt himself being tugged forward and they walked again, Skeppy laughing and Bad trying to hide his gaze from his friend.

“We’re friends!” Skeppy replied and Bad bit his hand, falling a little behind, he looked at his friend, but stopped at the thought. **Friend** , it was a funny word, and a word that Bad now found bitter. He didn’t want to be simple friends with Skeppy, he wanted more, he wanted Skeppy to know that he wanted more but he was too afraid to tell him. He wanted Skeppy to understand, that he had given his whole life to him and he had not even known. He hadn’t known anything about the fact that the half demon would practically do anything if Skeppy asked for it.

They walked for a few minuted more before Bad stopped completely, looking directly at his **friend**.

“What if I don’t want to?” Bad asked, trying to not let the tears seep through. Skeppy had been his first friend before he got invited to the SMP, way before that. When A6d was still in their little group. Skeppy was the only person that didn’t judge him because of how he looked, of what he was. Skeppy didn’t care of his eyes that were pearl white or the black demonic wings on his back that had been out all of the time before he understood how to hide them for the public eye.

Bad had like Skeppy from the start, to his funny personality to the fact that he didn’t care of anything in the world other than his close friends and material gain. At first, Bad had thought that Skeppy was selfish, back when they met, Skeppy didn’t have the netherrite tooth that he had now, only the other ores of value instead of his teeth. The teeth in the back row, Bad had noticed, was made from lapis and redstone, two of his teeth was made from iron and one was gold. The diamond tooth was one of his front teeth on the upper row, the tooth you first noticed back then.

When Skeppy laughed you could see every tooth that had been formed with different ores along his journey in life. When he and Bad had joined the Dream SMP, the first thing that he had done was look for netherrite, Bad thought that he wanted to get some good leverage, but Bad hadn’t been at the least surprised when he later saw Skeppy, the tooth to the right of the middle tooth on the down row was a netherrite tooth gleaming.

Back to the present, Skeppy barked out a laugh, his teeth shimmering in the daylight. Bad didn’t get angry, he didn’t get angry with anyone and especially not Skeppy, if Skeppy asked him to he would lay out his entire life for him, and be happy with not getting anything in return. He would d anything that his love asked him to, but when Skeppy laughed at his words, Bad couldn’t hold back the animalistic growl that he let out.

“I don’t want to be your friend, Skeppy! I, I-I want to be more…than that” Bad whispered the last two words as he walked closer to Skeppy, the man that he had given so much of his time to, the man who laughed like the angels talked and had the face of the most beautiful man the half demon had even seen. Bad took his good arm and rubbed Skeppy’s arm, looking to the ground and walked away to the two people they were supposed to take out. Skeppy looked after him and sighed, shaking his head to clear his head and walked after Bad.

They got to the two men and they almost saw him immediately, Jack took out his sword as Ponk started to back away, raising his arms in surrender. But then he saw something that made him smirk smugly, his amrs droopping and him not trying to hide his staring, he was looking at the bandaged arm that Bad had and keppy who was walking with crutches.

“How are we doing gentlemen? Doing well I see” Ponk mocked the two people walking up to them. Ponk knew them very well, He had helped them just the day before. and now they were here in front of him and Jack to do as Dream told them to. Skeppy stepped forward, baring his teeth, the diamond and netherrite teeth being the ones most prominent.

“Dream told us you’ve been causing trouble, he wants you gone, whether by leaving the country or death he didn’t say” Skeppy must’ve taken pleasure in seeing the horror in Jack’s face when he walked closer, not seeming to care if he bore crutches or not. Bad took out his sword, the enchantments glowing the same as his white eyes as Skeppy also took out his sword, the both of them walking until they had the other men cornered.

“Well, for what sort of crime do we have to leave?” Ponk tried, he always worked his way into people like he did now, trying to push their puttons and meddling with them, but the two gang members were prepared, they drew their swords to meet Ponk’s throat when he stepped forward, no doubt trying to flee before the two of them would be able to do anything. Ponk raised his arms in surrender, smiling slightly to the two injured men.

“You thought Dream wouldn’t know? That you tried to get a taste of how it felt to try and kill the unkillable?” Skeppy snarled, putting his blade under Ponk’ chin as Bad walked around him, taking care of Jack by simply nodding his head to the woods and then Jack was on his way. Not going anywhere near the country again. Ponk smiled more, he had gotten the reason why he was being ‘exiled’, that was enough for him. But he was still angry with it. that was clear.

“You need me, I’m the only one who can heal people in this damned place!” Ponk was desperate, that they knew. He wasn’t used to being in the woods, the purple suit he wore probably never had a speck of dust on it. Bad and Skeppy exchanged a look and smiled knowingly.

“We wont force you to go into the forest” Bad said, trying to fake a smile n front of the man who had helped him. Bad then turned to Skeppy.

“A real shame that Ponk wont be ble to help people any more”

“Yes, a damn shame if you ask me-“

“Wait, wait, wait! What are you two talking about-“ Ponk was interrupted by his own blood curling scream when he felt his stomach being ripped open, blood spewing on the green grass underneath them and Ponk falling to the ground, clutching in vain at his stomach and the gaping hole Skeppy had made in it. Ponk tried to say something put was met with a cut towards his throat by Bad, the blade swinging wildly as Bad took enough momentum to spin him around as he cut the throat of the, now, former medic.

“You talk too much” was all Bad said as he was about to walk away but Skeppy held him back by the crook of his elbow. Bad turned back to his…whatever they were and looked at him. The smile gone from his face and the energy drained.

“What you said earlier, did you mean it?” Skeppy asked and he leant in close, close enough so that the half demon could smell what type of cologne he had, it smelled nice. Like when you had been cooking a hot summer day and just went outside to get some fresh air. Bad didn’t know what to do, he had never been in this situation before, he had never been put on the spot like he was being now and he wasn’t enjoying it one bit.

Skeppy leant in a little closer, his lips ghosting over bad’s cheek, testing the waters and seeing if Bad was going to do something or not. Bad let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, closing his eyes. This was the moment, if he didn’t do it now, he may never get a similar chance like this. He turned his head, letting Skeppy’s lips ´lock on his as they kissed in the opening of the community house, in front of the dead and bleeding body of Ponk and no one watching them.

In that moment he knew that yes, life is getting better for him, he just had to wait, and BadBoyHalo was a very patient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lisen alright, I dont know how to write romance okay? I have never been in a relationship so when I get to it don texpect it to be good. 
> 
> Also; Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


	12. a racoon problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know its the wrong timeline but it will come soon the execution, practically in the next switch of storylines I think.

“You don’t have to do this Techno! Please! Just listen to me!” Phil tried desperately, standing behind his son who was packing to leave, he was leaving for new L’manberg on Dream’s orders, Dream had come to them as they were talking. The masked man had talked about the government, wanting Techno to go to L’manberg and make sure that Tubbo wasnt in any sort of power to be able to do anything, and that meant only one thing.

Killing the president’s cabinet.

The cabinet was made up from Ranboo, who was the vice-president since at first it had been Quackity but the couldn’t be able to do it, then there was Fundy, as Foreman but Techno wasn’t able to kill him because of obvious reasons, but it didn’t matter, since the fox hybrid was on leave, Techno was pretty certain it was an extent of his honeymoon that he never got with Dream.

The two other people was Niki, who ran the treasury department, and Karl Jacobs, who was the creative head director. Techno had gone it through his head how he would kill each of them, he had to kill a few more than intended if he wanted to make it happen, if Niki was going to go then CaptainPuffy, or Cara, had to go. Techno didn’t think that he would be able to go through with killing the cabinet. It would be too obvious for him, and the rest of the people in new L’manberg would be after him like blood hounds. No, he couldn’t do that. If he did he would have to kill the entire country, and he didn’t want to do that. Yet.

“Techno!” he was ripped out of his thought by his father who gripped him tightly around his arm, swinging him around to face him, his face wasn’t filled with anger or hate like he thought it would be, but concern, and worry. Techno had seen this face on his father for a long time, he had seen it for years and it never ceased to surprised him how he could be this concerned instead of angry.

“I have to go, Phil, what else is there to do?” Techno said in his usual, monotone voice, the mask on his face masking any sort of emotion that he might have shown. Phil’s face distorted into both sadness and rage, he took his son by the shoulders and felt the urge to shake the piglin in front of him.

Techno looked at him, his eyes hard and shaped from the many times he’s had to kill and fight like his life depended on it. Phil had been at Techno’s side when they had made an empire, when they had lived in the antartic empire on EarthSMP and he swore that he would never let his son become as broken as he saw others were. And he had succeeded, his son was more broken and twisted than any man that Phil had spoken to.

“Techno, please” Phil pleaded, desperate for his son to be able to get a reaction from him, something, anything that he could be able to think of. Phil just wanted to see his oldest son be able to show some sort of emotion that the older man could see as a human emotion. Techno just looked at him, cold eyes and pig mask on his face.

“You don’t have to do this Techno, you’re going to have to kill the entire country I you will ever be able to succeed” Technoblade stopped, looking back to his father and twisted out of his grasp, taking his sword in his hand. He had already made up his mind, he wouldn’t kill anyone in new L’manberg, it would be too much for him and he would already be dead before he got to the president.

“I wont have to kill everyone, you will still be here” Techno replied back, smiling slightly at his father but the smile was quickly replaced when he saw his father walking away from him. Phil’s hand ghosted over the handle of the front door, sighing as he turned his head slightly to look at his son, tears in his eyes.

“I am in the cabinet, Technoblade” the door shut behind him as the black winged man walked out of the house, making the walk to the front of the house, looking at Techno from where he had come to watchi through one of the windows. Phil didn’t smile like he always did when he left, he just looked at his oldest son before turning back and flying away into the night.

Techno was left in his house, alone. He thought back to the time where he walked in Hypixel, when he had been the top of the game there, he had been a hero, a god almost but now. When he was inside of the Dream SMP, fighting war after war he thought back to when he had had a family. With Tommy, Wilbur and Phil.

Techno shut his eyes quickly, no. he couldn’t think like that now, he couldn’t. The voices in his head, the ones that had only been soft whispers of kind words to him when Phil ws by his side, now roared with the same anger they had when Dream was there, it made him uncertain. He knew Dream wasn’t near him now, he knew there wasn’t a chance that Dream would be here but the voices in his head started talking like they did when he was.

_ Prepare yourself _

_ You have to fight! _

_ Fight Fight Fight! _

_ Kill him! _

_ Take his life in the street! _

_ You can never be free from him!  _

He couldn’t take it anymore, he gripped his mask and threw it off, gripped the pink hair that was now almost doen to his hips and fell to his knees, screwing his eyes shut, his heart racing in his chest. He couldn’t breathe. He coulnt speak. He couldn’t see. He didn’t know what was wrong with him, he didn’t know what was different now than any other time the voices had spoken to him. He wouldn’t open his eyes, afraid he would see Dream or one of his family. He didn’t want to see them, he didn’t want to face them. He couldn’t see them. They would laugh at him, agree with the voices that weren’t as nice as the ones before. they would agree with the ones he heard now, the ones that told him horrible things. Things about his family and himself. The voices told him that his family wasn’t real. That **he** wasn’t real. That the ones he loved didn’t care of him.

He opened his eyes, He was in the woods, no Dream in sight and no Phil either, so why did the voices stop? Techno felt something warm on his hand, he looked down and noticed there was a wolf laying in his arms, gutten and drenched in his own blood. Techno looked a bit firther away and noticed that he was near his turtle farm. Techno’s shoulders slumped when he saw what he had done. The voices was still in the back of his head.

The turtles were still there, some of them at least, there were four left, the ones who had been fast enough to hide from him were left. Techno didn’t want to go any closer to the turtles, not now. He was afraid that he wasn’t able to control himself. Techno let out a shaky breath and walked back to his house, washing his bloodied hands in the freezing cold water before walking to his house again, trying to make sense of what he had done or why he had done it the voices being persistent in telling him that they have a craving.

A craving for human blood.

Techno shook his head to rid himself of the thought as soon as it came, he couldn’t think like that anymore, he was retired and was going to continue to do so. If his father didn’t want him to kill then he wouldn’t, no matter how much Dream offered him to do otherwise. Techno opened his home and to his surprise, the voices got quiet, no, deadly silent. No whispers could be heard like how it was when Phil was nearby, not even a few voices at a time that talked whenever he saw the others in the Dream SMP. It being quiet had never happened in his life. And he could honestly not tell if he missed the voices or loved that they were gone.

Techno walked to his attic but almost rocketed down again when he heard the voices again, he blinked a few times, the air suddenly too cold for him and he drew his cape closer around him. He took his chances and walked into his basement, where Hubert and Fool was. The silence was now deafening, only his own footsteps could be heard.

He stopped at the corner, he thought he heard something change underneath him so he bent down. He knocked slightly on the rock under him, it was hard, he knocoed again in a different spot and to his surprise, the sound was denser, lower than the rest of the spaces. He quickly took out his pickaxe and cut the stone in half. Underneath it was a staircase leading down. And light glowing inside of it. Techno swiftly went down and looked around, there was a bed and a few chests in it. it wasn’t that big, only a few feet to each side. On the chest was a man, clad in a simple t-shirt and jeans, Techno knew this boy from a long time ago, before the Dream SMP. The short blonde hair cold never fool a man like Technoblade of who the intruder was.

“Tommy? What are you doing under my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated :D


	13. Secret Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new years! I know its a bit late but whatever, I dont have enough inspiration to write almost.  
> I think that Quackity will have to wait a bit cause I only have inspiration to write about Techno' and the Muffinteer's POV I think.

“I don’t understand, why wouldn’t Tubbo do anything about this! They are out of control!” Awesamdude almost yelled aas he stood infront of the rest of the people in their make-shift meeting. Many agreed with him, muttering t themselves as they agreed on the next course of action.

“I know that many of you may not have had the chance to see what this gang is capable of, then I promise you, the Dream team with BadBoyHalo and Skeppy have become the most gruwsome gang we have had. And I am worried that if no one does something then we can’t be sure they will stop killing people” Anotherr voice spoke up, one hidden in the shadows, with glowing diamond armor and his arm bandaged. He stepped away from the shadows, it was Jack Manifold who stepped from the shadows, his eye was bruised and he looked around himself in a paranoid state. The rest of the small group looked at him, he wasn’t supposed to be there, if the Muffinteers found him he would be skinned alive and then hauled underneath a ship.

“I saw Ponk die, they didn’t care who he was or what he wanted, they just ripped him open on the middle of the streets” Jack continued, He hadn’t ran to the woods too far, he walked a few miles and then turned around to walk towards new L’manberg again, hoping not to walk into Bad or Skeppy.

Quackity sat in the far corner, he ws taking all of it in, didn’t think that he would need to be in this secret meeting but he was there nonetheless, perhaps to learn more on the people that became the most hated in the new L’manberg. The Muffinteers had become something other than the usual gang. Htye had broken against many laws in new L’manberg, Quackity had tried to talk with the president, with the cabintet, with every other man and woman in power, asking if they could do anything to help but alas, they couldn’t.

Niki stood up, her hands fumbling with a paper.

“I have something from Tubbo, well, its from Ranboo but Tubbo’s the president so, anyways. He agreed to have a public bounty st out for the Muffinteers on one condition” she now looked directly at Quackity. The air seemed to freeze in the room, no one said anything and the people who were there just stared in the direction of the former Vice-president. Quackity wanted to shrink back in the chair he was in.

“the condition is that, and I quote; that the savage goat walks to where they have their meeting and tell them of the bounty” she said and Eret stood up, enraged. They looked towards Quackity with an even moe intense stare than the rest of them did.

“Savage goat? I wonder who that could be” They said, slowly walking towards the Hispanic. Eret’s eyes were shielded from view because of the black sunglasses but it was still like Quackity could see their anger even if they were shielded. The tall former king strode towards Quackity and rose him up by the collar of his shirt.

“I know you’re involved; I know it!” Eret shouted, pinning Quackity towards the wall, though having difficulty due to the height difference between the two. No one came to the rescue they just sat and stared at the two people arguing. Quackity raised his hands in an attempt to surrender but he was only pushed against the wall more. Eret was now right up in his face and it looked like he was about to hit the younger Hispanic, but he didn’t have time until he was violently pushed away by a pair of light brown horns, the rest of the people in the meeting gasped as the ghost came into view. A shaking hand came up to the ghost’s face and wiped the blood on his lips as he looks to the former king.

The black suit was wrinkled and he had the normal red tie in his hands as he shakily tried to tie it to his neck. Eret just stared at the goat hybrid. Shaking their head to get rid of their surprise and walked towards Quackity again. The ghost bowed his head in a ragged way and the horns that was the only thing that could be psysichally touched bumped into Eret’s chest, leaving them falling to the ground.

Schlatt started swaying his head from side to side, as if the horns had become suddenly too heavy for him. He looked towards the rest of the men and women in the room, looking towards Niki last and nodding in her direction before standing straight.

“I will go to them, talk about the bounty that has been set out by the president and try to get them to listen, _confia en mi, por favor_ ” Schaltt said before nodding in good bye and walking to the door, not wanting to freak anyone else out by walking through the walls again. When he walked by the people in the room, they made way for him, despite him being a ghost and most of the people in the room hating him to the end of the world if not more.

Once the goat hybrid was gone, it seemed as if the room got air again, many people gasped for air as if they had forgotten to breath when the former president was there. Niki looked diswreveled, the same with Awesamdude as well as many others. Niki swallowed and looked at Quackity, who had now walked away slightly from the wall he had been pressed against.

“Jschlatt is here? As a ghost? I just thought that Tubbo had gone crazy when he said it” she said, taking the papers in her hand and putting them in the folder that she had had with her to the meeting. Quackity nodded slightly and laughed nervously.

“Yeah, he, uhm, he kinda just came into my house one day and he’s been there ever since, its not that long about, maybe three weeks ago?” Quackity said and made sure that he didn’t make the other people in the room take it in the wrong meaning. Niki sighed, dragging her hand through her hair as she shook her head and walked out of the room. most people following her outside, going into different directions. Eret was the last one to go outside of the room. they shook their head in disappointment and then they also walked out. Quakcity was now left alone, with answers left unanswered and the soon upcoming fear that hung around him after he was left even by his ghost friend and former boss.

Quakcity sighed and sat down in a now unoccupied chairs and put his head down, wanting to fall a sleep until he felt a little bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated, also, I think I will start a story about Romeo and Juliet but I need to actually get the family tree under control so.. also, feel free to read some of my other stories too, but you dont need to :D


	14. Welcome back Mr. President

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all that have read this! I honselt ydidnt think that anyone would want to read this cause personally I think that the storyline of this is a bit all over the place but I am glad to see people enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this :D

A deep sigh erupted from one of the five men in the base, the rest of the group looked at the man with dark hair and crutches, the man was leaning against one of the pillars in the base, looking bored. No one said anything, they were deathly quiet while they thought.

Another deep sigh erupted from the man and a clang of a sword hitting metal, a man in green and a white mask with a drawn on smiley face had stood up from his place on the floor and his sword was stuck in the metal pillar to his right. His breathing laboured as his face was turned to Skeppy, who looked oblivious to the people around him.

“We’ve gotten rid of Ponk, AntFrost and Jack but there are still people who turn against us!” Dream three his sword in anger to the other wall, almost hitting Bad in the head if he didn’t duck in time. Skeppy took off from the wall and was about to walk towards the leader of their makeshift gang but two pair of ars stopped him, both George and Sapnap looked at him while shaking their head, pushing him back. It only made Skeppy more angry and he pushed the two people away and turned to Dream again.

“We killed people for you! Doesn’t that mean anything to you? What more o you want from us? To do mass genocide or what? Some people still have all their lives left! It would take ages!” Skeppy blurted out, enraged as George and Sapnap tried to get him to stop walking towards Dream, who still breathed short breaths. Dream balled his first, noticing the lacking comfort in having a sword in his hand as Skeppy cam closer, only a few feet away.

Bad had started walking towards the two, making himself smaller byslouchin on himself as to not make Dream think he was standing on anyones side. Dream’s body was shaking, fingers trigger happy and his shoulders tense. Bad drew closer.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret Dream” Sapnap said cautiously, testing the waters. He too had gone closer, from behind Dream rather from the front of his like Bad had done, and he was now only an arm away from Dream. He didn’t turn his head from where he looked at Skeppy, but the line was without a doubt directed at the Texan.

“You know all about that, don’t you?” the voice was low, soft, like talking to a lover.. but anyone could hear the hostility in the words and the way that Dream’s left hand itched backwards, as if he wanted to reach out to Sapnap but didn’t. Sapnap took a deep breath and tried to step away, suddenly there was a hand firmly grasping at his collar. Dream still didn’t look at him but his arm was grasping, with unnatural force, Sapnap and almost lifted him off of the ground. George took out his axe and took a wild shot at Dream but the Axe went straight through him. Dream eventually turned towards Sapnap, pushing him backwards with his left hand and summoning a netherrite sword, decked with enchantments in his right.

“I have heard your doubts, when you are the only one awake and you ask yourself if this is the right thing to do” Dream explained, enjoying how Sapnap’s eyes widened as he grasped at Dream’s wrists, trying to get himself free as he was pushed against the wall. The lava behind the glass burning at Sapnap’s back.

“How the fuck did you hear that ?” Sapnap retorted, still trying to get out of the death grip that Dream had on him, a deep chuckle came from beneath the mask and Dream leant in close, close enough so that the mask was almost pressing against Sapnap’s forehead. Sapnap looked to where George was standing, silently pleading for help but George only pressed his index finger to his mouth and sunk deeper into the shadows, disappearing out of the base and into the midnight.

“I hear everything going on eínside of this country, and I promise you that I do not care if I have to kill you too. Although it would be a waste of time and I would be very sad if I had to kill one of my best men because of something little like this” Dream retorted, making Skeppy snort behind him.

“Apparently not enough” Dream turned towards the man with fake teeth and stared at him through the mask. Dream looked back towards Sapnap and pushed him a final time against the glass wall and put his hands in his pockets. Skeppy sighed again, this time on purpose and smiled sheepishly.

“I’m gonna let you off the hook just this once, if you do something for me once more-“ Dream stopped when he heard someone clearing his throat from the corner of the base. Dream, Sapnap, Skeppy and Bad looked towards the corner of the base, ram horns showed from the other side of the base as the ghost of the former president. He walked with a tremble in his step and as he came towards the others, Bad backed away from him and looked at Schlatt from hooded eyes.

“Tubbo has put up a bounty for you, they wanted me to tell you that” his voice was raspy and his eyes were clouded over with something unknown as he looked at the people inside of the base. Drema smiled underneath the mask. He clapped his hands together and walked towards the ghost.

“Schlatt, what a surprise, we were actually looking for you” Dream said and Schlatt glanced at him with slightly widened eyes. Dream put his hand behind his back and made a sign for Bad to walk towards him.

“Yeah, we were talking about you and how you have now become a ghost, we wanted to give you an offer” Dream said again when Bad had come closer to him. Bad’s eyes started glowing a lighter color and his fingers were twitching. Schlatt’s head turned to the side as his eyes narrowed towards the man with the mask. Sapnap still breathed heavily, he wasn’t sure what was happening, Dream hadn’t told anything about the plan with Schlatt was. He had only caught glances and small conversations of what Dream had in store for them, when Dream had talked with Bad about what he thought about the plan.

The plan that almost no one knew about, the only two people had learnt about the plan was dream and Bad. Dream chuckled slightly and turned his head to Bad who was at his side.

“I am willing to make you a deal, an eye for an eye if you will” Dream told the ghost who looked more and more thrilled about what Dream had to offer to him, Bad snapped his fingers and a bottle appeared in his hands, Schlatt stared at it for some times before he stepped closer, almost wanting to reach out to it but stopped himself the second him non-existent fingers touched the neck of the bottle.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say” Schlatt said but Bad smirked slightly, Skeppy saw the smirk was faked, he knew Bad’s whole persona in this conversation was faked, to his straight posture and his smile and his steady fingers, everything was an act now, an act that could make either a good choice or a bad one.

“I think you know exactly we’re trying to say, I just think that you’re denying the right that you have to remember it” Bad said, thrusting the bottle into the nimble hands of the ghost infront of him, Sapnap prepared himself for the bottle to go right through the goat hybrid’s hands and for the bottle to smash on the ground, glass falling everywhere but none of that happened. The bottle fitted almost perfectly into the hands of the former president, like a puzzle piece of a two piece puzzle.

Schlatt’s facial expression conveyed a multitude of emotions at first, his brows furrowed relaxed multiple times until he looked at Bad and Dream again. Dream had his hands close to his hears and bad had his behind his back, looking normal for the average person, Skeppy looked to bad and saw that his fingertips glowed with a mysterious white and grey shimmer.

“You know Schlatt, you really made this place a bit better when you were alive, in my opinion” Dream said to get Schlatt’s eyes fixed to him, Bad’s fingers started working faster, making intricate lines in the air and still trying to keep his arms as still as possible.

“I uh, I’m not sure I understand-“ Bad placed one of his hands on the ram hybrid’s shoulder, the ghost looked at it as if it was dangerous as it touched him, as if he was solid. Bad smiled a sad smile and placed his other hand on the former president’s other shoulder as the half demon closed his eyes and started chanting words in an ancient language and practiced tongue.

Schlatt’s eyes became wider, his breathing quickened and he looked around the room for help, but no one did anything to help him. The former president tried to back away but he was stuck in place by Bad’s surprisingly strong grip. Schlatt tried once again to get out of his position but the spell had already taken effect, bad let him go, as if the hybrid’s skin burned and he took several steps away from Dream and Jschlatt.

Skeppy hobbled to his friend’s aid, while Sapnap walked towards Dream and Jschlatt. Schlatt looked at himself, he looked at his hands and then looked up at Bad, his head and hands jerked to the side every now and then and the hybrid couldn’t take his eyes off of the half demon. The bottle being forgotten and smashing onto the floor. Liquor and glass spilling everywhere.

Dream stood there, in the middle of it all and just stared, the man who had been a tyrant and a ghost and a married man and a catholic and everything under the sun stared at Dream with a confused stare. The body of the former president started getting more solid, and eventually the whole body of the ram hybrid was back to its normal form, solid and slightly hunched over. Dream walked to hum and draped an arm around the former president puling him towards the rest of the Muffinteers.

“Welcome back Mr. President”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos adn comments are appreciated! :D


	15. Frostbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up for ideas that I have thought of and what I need to do to make them happen. 
> 
> if you are a fan of TommyInnit adn like him, then please do not read these coming chapters because I swear to yall, I have made him hateable

Alone

Pain

Fear

Hate

Trust

_WRONG_

Butchers

The bees

Carl

_Carl_

Captured, Laughed at, Wilbur, Phil

_Cage, No Escape_

Totem

Dream

Safe

_Carl safe_

_Carl Safe?_

Techno woke up with a bolt, almost hitting his head on the wall behind his head. He breathed heavily, his body drenched in sweat. He shook his head, jumped out of bed and almost fell down the ladder, trying to make his way down. He slammed open his doors and raced down the steps, looking at the stables. _It was empty_

No

NO

CARL

_CARL_

Techno grabbed his head to soothe the voices in it, he didn’t want it to be true, he tried to remember who took his horse, but he couldn’t ,it was as if no one had taken him but when Techno looked at the stabled once more, he could clearly see that the stables were empty. Techno took a firm grip in his hair, he could feel the roots aching and almost being pulled out. He whimpered in despair of not knowing and stooped down to his knees, the cold being like a waypoint to him, the aching sensation that came with being in the cold with only a pair of boxers and shorts with no shirt really did something to him. The voices didn’t enjoy being ignored today, they became louder, angrier and soon they drowned out all other noise he might’ve heard. He didn’t know when he had laid down on the snow, his side was burning, and he was shaking like a leaf. He also didn’t know when the voices had stopped, because suddenly he realized that it was quiet.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Why’re you here in the snow with no clothes on?” Tommy stood in the doorway and looked at him, he looked like he always did, that condescending smirk and those blue shining eyes that thought everything was funny, that everything was a joke. Techno sat up, his knees on the snowy ground as he glanced at the stables.

“Someone took Carl, I-I need to get him back” he stuttered and heard the faint sound of Tommy, laughing as he stood in the doorway. The voices were back, he thought, not as loud as they had been before but loud enough so he focused on them rather than his younger brother. They were telling him what to do. That Tommy couldn’t be trusted, he didn’t think that he would agree with them but when he heard his younger brother’s laugh reach his ears, he knew that he couldn’t ignore them.

“Bro, youre fucking mental! You took Carl to a secret place and no one knows where you put him, not even I do” Tommy laughed again and Techno growled under his breath. How could Tommy be so stupid? So unknowing? His horse was gone, whether he had taken him somewhere safe or not didn’t matter because the piglin couldn’t remember if he did or not. Techno stood up, his skin a dangerous shade of light pink, the tusks that showed from his lips hurt, he didn’t like being out in the cold like he was now. But he wouldt let Tommy know that, he _couldn’t_ let Tommy know that.

Techno slowly walked to the back of his house, trying to smell his way to where his horse might be, but it was hard with the snowstorm that had gone over his house a few hours ago and the last winds of it whisking over the lands. But he could smell a faint smell that he recognized as his horse, where from he wasn’t sure but it was somewhere towards the mountain behind his home. Tommy hadn’t followed him back there, so he dared to take a chilled breath and wrap his arms around himself.

He prided himself in not being built as a normal human, he could run faster, he could smell better and he was naturally stronger. But the downside with being a mob from the nether was that he didn’t do well in the cold. That was why he had chosen to live in the frozen lands for his retirement, he knew he would be naturally weaker if he was freezing all the time.

But right now it felt like a curse, he couldn’t focus on anything and all he felt was the burning feeling that he had in his muscles. He mined stones in the mountain until he could no longer feel his hand and he had no choice but to drop his pickaxe, the same pickaxe he had killed Quackity with when he was in the tunnel with him, now when he thought about it, Quackity had changed a lot since Jschlatt had died, since he had become a ghost. Techno thought that maybe Jschlatt had something to do with it, that he maybe had done something to Quackity that made him angrier.

Techno kept thinking about it when something ripped him out of his thoughts, a low neigh that sound slightly below and to the right of him, he somehow found new strength to mine and he picked up his pickaxe and started mining, trying to get to the neighing as fast as he could. He knew that Carl was close when the voices got quieter, and kinder, they were always kind when he was with Carl. The voices loved the horse like they loved the more sadistic side of Techno.

The neighing got loudere and he finally got a glimpse of his horse, locked in a nicely lit room with enough hay to last for years and room to be able to run for mile. The diamond armor that the horse had on him shone in the room and Techno almost didn’t have time to dig the hole any bigger before he lept at his horse’s side to tightly hug his front leg, Carl bent hos head down in a mocking act of embrace and soon laid his entire body on the ground beside his owner.

The man who was feared by everyone, who never took off his armor, and who didn’t care of anyone besides himself; ewas weeping by the leg of a horse with no clothes other than a pair of shorts. The piglin’s hair was all around him, he hadn’t want to cut it in what seemed like forever, Phil said that he should do it if they were going into battle but Techno would just say that he could braid it and put it underneath his armor if push came to shove.

“Techno?” came a faint voice from the hole he had made, Carl’s head raised to look at the person coming through the hole but soon laid back to Techno’s side when he deemed no threat. Techno dried his tears and tried to look presentable, as much presentable as one could get with almost no clothes and crying over a horse.

“Tommy said I would find you here, how long have you been here Techno? It’s freezing” his father’s vice sounded calm, but Techno saw the concerned stare that the senior gave him when he stepped closer, Techno instinctively reached for where he used to have his sword, only to find nothing there. Phil held up his hands in surrender, he crouched down to meet Techno at his level before he spoke again.

“I’m not going to take Carl, I’m going to keep him safe and make sure that he’s not going anywhere, but first you need to come with me, you could get frostbite from being out here” Phil grabbed his arm, Techno didn’t feel any of it, he didn’t feel the way his father grabbed his shoulders like he was scared he would turn to dust if he let go.

Techno didn’t know what happened after that, he wasn’t aware that he had gotten home until he felt to familiar, contriting feeling of his bed covers being pulled over him, he hastly took his numb hand and brought it up to hinder the person to pull the covers any higher, his father stopped, the black wings pressed tightly against his back, his brows knitted tightly together.

Phil sighed in defeat when he realized he wouldn’t get anywhere with this teqnuice. He sat down on the edge of the bed and scooted his sons legs and body over so that his son was crammed inbetween the wall and his father’s hand, Phil then proceeded to take his coat off and his shirt and pants, leaving him in his undershirt and boxers. Phil sighed and laid down on the bed, it was only slightly cramped with two people on the bed, and Phil turnedaround and tuked one of his wings underneath Techno’s body as the other fell heavily over him.

The winged man’s arms snaked around the smalled and thinner man as he encased his son in both arms and wings. His eyes closed and his breathing evened out, Techno was still as he could be, he wasn’t sure what this new type of affection from his dad was. Eventually though, Techno allowed himself to relax, his eyes falling shut and breathing getting slower almost immediately. His body was still cold, but thanks to Phil’s wings and body warmth, it was now bearable instead of to the point where he thought he would die.

It felt like he was safe, with his father so close to him the voices let him sleep a whole night, and when he woke up, he noticed that Phil was still sleeping, the black feathers encasing the large wings was still all around him and he was still cold, to a piglin’s standard, to a normal human, who didn’t know of what he was yet. He would feel like a normal person, if a bit colder, but to a piglin it was too cold, and both of the men on the bed knew of that, of course.

So they stayed like that, until Tommy came up the stairs and yelled at them for sleeping all day even though it was just ten in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this! I had fun writing it and I think that Technoblade's character is such an interesting so thats why it might feel some times that I am more creative with him. Also I like seeing people I like suffer.


	16. Nada Más

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a forewarning/question-but-still-not-a-question-because-by-the-time-that-this-chapter-is-up-then-i-will-have-already-started-figuring-out-the-next-chapter; how qould Y'all think of making Awesamdude a bigger character in this?
> 
> Cant wait to hear you all respond! (altough I already know what I'll be making hehe)

Quakcity started getting worse by the day, his posture became slouched, he only glared at people when they walked by him, he snarled at his friends when they tried to gt him t do something and he spent most of his free time in his home. His close friends and family had started to notice a pattern with him.

Tubbo sat in his office, with his cabinet around him, they were all thinking hard of what to do to help their friend, niki had come up with the idea of throwing a party, but that quickly got voted off so it didn’t work, then Kar had come up with the idea that he and Sapnap should try to cheer him up, they were after all engaged to one another, but that too, got voted off rather quickly.

“What if we just talk to him like a normal friend? Just like friends do and ask him what’s wrong?” Ranboo proposed, the people in the room, consisting of Tubbo, Niki and Karl, looked at him for a long while before Tubbo nodded once.

“You know? It might work, after all, we haven’t really been there for him in the last couple of weeks” Tubbo whispered, as if ashamed of his words. Niki nodded also, and then Karl. Ranboo smiled under his mouth guard, he was happy that the people who were here didn’t just not think of being a good friend, that they also thought of what others did and what they thought.

\------time skip-----

Quackity was still in his home, laying on his bed with his eyes closed, he didn’t want to open them, he didn’t want to wake up in a world where he didn’t know if Schlatt was alove or not, at least when he was dead he knew that he was dead, he knew that he would never come back and he made sure that he was there all the time.

There was a knock on his door, and Quackity turned his body to rest on the other side, facing away from his door. It had been three days since Schlatt had said that he was going to talk to Dream and his gang, three days and Quackity wouldn’t say he missed the former president, but he did _miss him_ , in some aspect of those words he supposed. The knocking came again, this time louder and more persistent. Quakcity tried to ignore it, he didn’t want to see who was on the other side, he didn’t want to believe that anyone would willingly come to his place after he had been so rude to people the last few days .

“Ey Quackity, open this door! It’s cold as shit here!” came a voice from the outside that made Quackity sit up, the voice was familiar, too familiar. The Hispanic walked to the door and unlocked it, opening it for the person on the other side. The man that had knocked on his door came in, a dirty and tattered coat in his hand which was drenched to the bone with water. Quackity looked at the man, he didn’t have the same hazy grey eyes that all ghosts had, it was a dark brown color and the skin was more vibrant than it had been days before.

The hybrid walked into the house and turned around to face the Hispanic who was still in the doorway, looking at the former president with wide eyes. Schlatt licked his lips, suddenly thirsty and he looked around the room for something to fix his eyes to. Quackity walked towards the ram hybrid and raised his hand, placing it on the hybrid’s shoulder, this time it didn’t go through the man but stayed on the shoulder.

“you’re? alive?” Quackity saw the president nod and smile uncomfortably, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other and sighed, running a still hand through his hair. Quackity couldn’t contain his joy much longer, he was ecstatic, he had thought that Schlatt would simply be a figure of his imagination and ghost-like in his entire life.

“Yeah, I am, but uh. It came with a price so to speak” Schlatt laughed it off but Quackity could see a small glint of something in his eyes, the smile disappeared completely and his hands clasped together and he looked dead in the eyes of the Hispanic in front of him.

“this is the only day I have” Schlatt seemed serious enough in his statement that Quackity didnt think of laughing at how ridiculus it all sounded. Schlatt took his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Quackity didnt know that what Schlatt was saying was indeed very true.

"Wait, what are you talking about? what do you mean this is the only day?" Quackity saw Schlatt's shoulders slack slightly as he dropped his head in shame, Schlatt stood up and walked from one end of the room to the other.

"Dream and his little gang or whatever the fuck they're called made a deal with me. They said that if i didnt become president in a day again then I would not even become aghost, I would-well, I think you know what I would be" Schlatt informed the former vice-president. Quackity chuckled slightly, thinking that Schlatt was nuts.

"Well, you could always ask Tubbo, he's the president now" Quackity said but Schlatt shook his head furosiously, walking to the hispanic.

"You dont understand, Alex" Quackiuty looked at him in surprise "I. Dont. Want. This. I dont want to become president again, I dont want to be on this fucking SMP anymore dont you see?" Schlatt was almost yelling now, his suit was wrinkled in placed and it didnt seem like it had even ben ironed. Quackity knew this was unnatural for a man like Schlatt, his suit had always been prestene and pressed like if he was in new suit every day and every hour of the day.

But now it didnt matter, Quackity had heard the very words that he was hoping never to hear. Jschlatt, the man who he had devoted his life for in multiple times, didnt want to be alive once he got the chance to. Jschlatt was about to walk out of the room, fixing his tie and walking to the door before Quackity grabbed him by the shoulder and turned hi around, grasping at the lapels at either side of his suit jacket.

“you can’t just not come back tomorrow! The people need you!” Quackitty tried to bargain but Schlatt just shook his head and twisted his friend’s hands off of his jacket.

“The people don’t need me, don’t you see? They watched me die without even trying to do anything. I remember what I did, alright, I remember all the dumb and evil shit I did when I was alive, and I don’t want to do that ever again. The people don’t need me Alex. **You need me”** Jschlatt ended, staring directly into the eyes of the former vice-president, the air was still, you could almost not breathe because of the tension.

Quackity closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the man in front of him, he hadn’t thought of it that way. He hadn’t thought that it was more about himself that it was about anyone else. He had been so lost without th older man t his side, telling him what to do and where to go all day long. It thought it was bad when he was in the cabinet but once Jschlatt was gone he felt that he had nothing to do, he was motionless and went on eutopilot most days.

Quackity knew t wasn’t healthy, his obsession with his former boss, he knew it. he just couldn’t help it, he had become distraught the weeks after Schlatt’s death, and then overjoyed when he had come to him in ghost from a few weeks ago. And now he was about to break down crying when hearing the only person in his life who he had trusted with telling hi what to do and how to think, the man who he had tried to marry on multiple occasions, once succeeding and the other party simply throwing it around like a joke.

“You truly don’t want to be here? In this SMP?” Quackity then asked, having gathered new strength in himself to look the hybrid in the eyes. “You truly don’t want to be on this SMP? With me, or George, or Tubbo, or Techno or anyone else that you’ve ever met?” Quackity could see and feel his words getting to Schlatt, his shoulders went down more, his back slouched forward as he tried in vain to keep his head up, he would’ve probably blamed it on the weight of his horns.

“No, I don’t, _nada más_ ” (no more)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whelp! that was the end of their story! I saw the time they were trying to revive Wilbur and Schlatt just cae in and was like "nope! fuck this im outta here!" and then just left and that was really funny and made me thankful for it cause otherwise I would have to get real good with my imagination trying to come up with why Schlatt didnt want to be on the smp anymore :)


	17. So Long, Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah man! here we go again! sorry for the updates being slow btw, I got a lot going on now but I hope to get up a few chapters every once in a while, So long then!

A man in royal green and navy blue clothes stood on the banks on an ocean, a trident in his hand, leaning it against his shoulder as he watched the massive structure in front of him, the ominous black fortress looking like the villain’s castle, but the man knew better, his clothes were flowing in the air, his shoes were made from leather, black and pristine just as the rest of him were. He looked like a king, or better yet a prison guard posing as king. He held himself to a degree no one could understand, and he valued his work to be the best. 

  
Three people stood a bit further away, looking at the tall prison guard. Two of them were leaning against the mountain wall behind them, a man in black and red and a woman with fluffy and white sheep’s coat instead of hair, the third person was off to the side, a human with hair that defied the laws of psychics. It had gone weeks, maybe a month or two since the Muffinteers murdered AntFrost and Ponk, one or two onths since Jack Manifold disappeared and two weeks since he reappeared, hiding in the shadows and outskirts of New L’manberg as to not cause a stir. 

  
It had been three days since Techno had threatened war, it had been three days since he and Dream had planned a war, and the next day, the same hour it was now, god and war would join forces to try and destroy the country once and for all. 

  
Bad, Skeppy and Puffy was still watching the man in regal clothing and golden crown standing by the edge of the water, the King of Creepers had not moved since he had gone there, simply standing with his trident in hand and watching the waves crash against the sand, creating small pockets of sea foam here and there.   
The King of Creepers smiled sadly as he bowed his head, he looked down to his reflection, looking at himself in the mirror the sea made for him. He looked to the sky, seeing the clouds of rains daunting over him and his beloved castle, the castle that had taken so long to build, the castle that he was so proud of he couldn’t express it with words, he just wanted to jump in the air of pure joy and run into the arms of his dear- 

  
A tear drop made its way from his eyes, dropping down onto his shoe and hitting the steel tip of them, the man smiled again before gripping tighter around his trident, sucking in a deep breath before stepping away from the shore, his legs were stiff from standing completely still and in utter silence for the past hour but it was how it had to be, it was how it was meant to always go when the King of Creepers mourned. 

  
He walked into the smaller blackstone building he had made, pressing the button on the side of the closed nether portal and feeling the familiar sence of euphoria and lightheadedness when he was teleported by the help of commands to be inside of the prison. The King of Creepers breathed out, feeling his limbs grow heavy and the desparate need to take off his armor, it was too heavy on him. 

  
He began slowly taking his armor off and putting it in a secret chest in his guard room, he got off the chestplate and pants, but when he got to the boots he stopped, he remembered the person who had gave it to him, he smiled and placed the boots back onto his feet and rose to go and walk around his prison, the prison that he had built by hand and taken him day and night to finish. The prison who was made for the baddest of men and women in the Dream SMP, the prison who Dream had told him to build for no other reason than that it would host the most dangerous person on the SMP. 

  
Sam walked into a room, made specifically for him as he would have to get used to be inside of the prison every hour of the day. he stepped inside the carefully crafted room, it was simple, like him at times. a chest and a bed was all there was in the room. all exept for a vase in one end of the dark room. When Sam walked to his bed he nodded to the vase where it stood on the floor, it almost looked like a bow from how low he nodded. 

  
"Ponk" he greeted in memory, as if speaking to an old friend. the room was silent, as expected,and no voice or sound was heard from the vase or anything else in the room. Sam opened the chest, knowing that the mechanisms of the trap chest would open a door on the other side of his room. allowing him to go inside of it and then the door closed behind him. 

  
why was he here? he couldnt remember, but he knew it was something important. he walked to where he had a log, a log or how many things there were in the prison, of what had been used to craft it, of how many blocks of every item he had used.and how many prisoners there was in the prison. He opened the bookand put a line under the sentence that marked off the number of prisoners.

  
"I am truly sorry for this, Ponk, but I do miss you, and you are free to leave whenever you want, it's just a precausion" he whispered to himself, feeling stupid. but saying it outloud still. he walked out the room and closed the door behind him, walking out of his room after bidding his goodbyes to the vase and making sure everything looked like it always did. 

  
He didnt see the smiling magma hybrid in the corner of his room, and if he did he didnt pay any mind to it. the man in the corner smiled with all of his heart it seemed, he looked after the prison warden when he walked out, he had been stuck in this single room since he had been cremated. but he didnt think anyuthing bad of it, he as happy toi be with Sam but the only fownside of it was that he couldnt actually leave the said room. he wanted to ask Sam to put the vase with his remains in the main hall,m since that would be where SDam would be mnost of the time and he would have more range inside of the prison.  
He just didnt know how to tell Sam what he wanted, he hadnt even made contact with it and didnt think he would be able to do it either since Sam was one of those 'non-believers' as they were so nicely called on the SMp. the people who didnt think or believ in ghost and therefore, for some iunexplained mystery that only god himself could know, couldnt see the ghosts that were very clearly in the world. 

  
Ponk wasnt a believer either, or he wasnt a believer. he had never been and perhaps that was why he was so well paired with Sam when he was alive. bur when he died, and woke up in an unfamiliar room he instantly knew he was dead, he knew that ghosts were real in that moment, he didnt think that ghost could be seen by other but he had remembered Bad and Skeppy talk about it when he was still alive, abou thow they had talked to Wilbur, after he was dead so he guessed that was what had happened to himself too. 

  
But Ponk still smiled because he knew that he would be able to see Sam for every single day he was here, before he hadnt been able to see him for multiple days in a row, he was aways working on this exact prison he was now in. Ponk always smiled when he saw Sam walk into the room. even though he knew that Sam couldnt see him, he still hoped that one day, when he started believing in the supernatural as ghost and whatnot, that he would come into ths room and see Ponk standing in the corner, on by the door, or sitting idly on the bed; and Ponnk would still smile sweetly at him, the magma hybrid would smile his largest smile whenever he saw the familiar figure of Sam walk through the door every night and every morning ewhen he woke up he would smile at him also, to encourage him for the long day ahead of him. 

  
and if anything else than not being able to have his remains in the entry hall would be bad, he would have to say that one of the worst things about being dead and a ghost was that he still didnt know why he died, he knew by who, BadBoyHalo, but he never got it clesar to him why he was killed, and he didnt know if not knowin g was the thing killiing him slowly,

or the fact that _just maybe_ he didnt want to know why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, se what I did there? magma hybrid Ponk? cause he looks like a magma cube?...no?....okay...


	18. Ranboo comes to the arctic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I didnt know much about the enderman language, I coudlnt find if there was something else that was some kind of 'human' version of the enderman language, like if it was closer to some other language so I just picked my native language because then I idnt have to translate like I have to do with Technoblade and sometimes Jschlatt (well not now but...ya know)

It had gone to shit, it had all gone wrong and there was nothing he could do about it. there was nothing at all he could do. all of his preparations he had done had become wrong. Techno was fuming, he was so angry he couldnt think, he coulnt think of anything but Tommy's betrayal. he couldnt believe it as he walked to and fro inhis home. Phil was supposed to meet him in bout an hour, that was about an hour since he remembered that he remembered the same thing had happened an hour ago and put his head in his hands and groaned in annoyance. 

  
why was Phil not here yet? had something happened? had Dream done something? 

Techno suddenly remembered what Deam had said at the community house, he had said that he sand Techno would blow up the whole country, tomorrow hthey would blow up the country like Wilbur had done. Techno had waited long anough for his old friend, the man who had taken the ole of a father figure for him, he was slowly loosing his mind as he waited. 

  
The door opened suddenly and his head whipped around, expecting it to be Phil with his all too familiar bucket hat and only him, what he ws not expecting was an eight feet tall man behind him coming in, fiddling with his hands near his chest and looking at the ground. Phil smiled at his son, who was trying too hard to not cry in front of this new person that was in his house. he had waited long enough for Phil to arrive and then he just arrives with a complete stranger? 

"Hey, Techno, uhm, this is Ranboo. I took him with me because he didnt have anywhere else to go, trust me Techno, I didnt mean to do anything against your will" Phil sounded so genuine, and the voices in Technoblade's head was telling him to trust the shorter man but he couldnt bare himself to do it, he couldnt take his eyes off of his friend. He thought that maybe if he looked at Phil long enough he could see the unshed tears that had begun forming in his eyes, taking in t he disreveled mess of a place that Techno had made of his house and understand that he couldnt have someone else in his home just now. 

  
Techno looked to the ground as he felt a pool of guilt beginto form in his stomach, he didnt want this other man to see him cry but he couldnt lie to his father either. he stifled a sniffle before it got away from his throat. at least if he didnt look at anyone he could atleast shut his eyes so that the tears threatening to spill wouldnt fall down his cheek. the unknown man, Ranboo, seemed to get the message of the stale air and rigid atmosphere made it clear for Ranboo that he wasnt welcome in this house.

he looked at the other enderman in the boat, and smiled to the enderman, who chirped away in the language that they both spoke. Ranboo asked as cautiously as possible about the owner of the house, to the enderman, twho only swayed his head to the side a few times before answering. 

"Han är inte ofta på detta vis, han brukar vara mycket lugnare, men Phil kom inte i tid, och du är en person som han inte känner" (he isnt often like this, he's usually much calmer, but Phil didnt arrive on time and you are a person he doesnt know). This made Ranboo feel a bit bad for the pink haired man who was looking to the floor. he felt bad for being the reaon that he was like this, the enderman in the boat seemed to feel his discomfort and hugged his dirtblock closer. 

"Oroa dig inte, han är inte bekymrad över dig, med det kanske är bäst att du går ett tag" (Dont worry, he isnt concerned about you. but it bay be best if you went out for a while). Ranboo nodded to the enderman and cleared his throat, making the two other hybrids in the room turn to him, Techno not really turning to look at him but by the way his ears moved to his direction he could tell the piglin was listening to him. 

"I think it's best if I leave you two to talk this out for a while, I'll be right outside if you need me" he said as he opened the door and was about to walk out until he heard a low voice behind him.   
"You're welcome to stay and make your home wherever you please" it was a deep voice, deeper than Ranboo's own and he was pretty sure that Phil couldnt go that deep with his voice so he knew who it had to be that said that to him. He turned around and looked at the piglin in front of him, the enderman in the boat that he still hadnt gotten the name of, smile his way, sending him a wave of braveness and encouragement. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it, I-I'll be going now" he said as he closed the doo rbehind him, he could hear Phil talking behind the door, but he didnt dare stay around to listen, one of the most wanted people in the Dream SMP had jsut said he was 'welcomed to stay'. but that wasnt what Ranboo was thinking of as he walked down the steps of stairs and walked to the mountain behind TEchno's house. he was thinking of how his voice had dipped when he spoke to the intimidating man of Technoblade, he was so embarred he didnt dare look att the house or even near the house as he set up a bed and a few fences as his makeshift hosue for the night, he didn’t sleep, instead he looked towards the house that still had light in it, he could see the two hybrids in the home, walking around in a fast paced way. Ranboo looked away from the house, letting the two men battle it out on their own. 

“please Techno, I’m sorry I got caught up, but I’m here, now aren’t I?” Phil said, trying in vain to get Technoblade to stop walking back and forth in the small space of his house. Techno stopping and gripping his father’s collar, not really there to try and get something through with it, but mostly just to make himself hinder any and all of the things he would think of doing. The voices were not angry, they were trying to calm him down but it only made the feeling in his chest worse, his heart was beating out of his chest and his brain was going in overdrive. 

He thought of when he was younger, when Phil was a kind man who had nurtured him and gave him his crown, he had been a kind man, not like how he was now. Now he was still a kind man for the most part, sometimes it was as if something would snap in his head, his eyes would go dark and his normally concerning gaxe would turn int osteel and show all of the pent up anger and distain that he had fought to hide from his children over the uyears to not seem scary to them.

That hadn’t happened in years, Techno had almost forgotten about the fact that Phil even could do that when things got too much to him, but he uickly remembered that his father indeed could become that angry at his children. When Techno looked towards the winged hybrid, he could see the familiar dark eyed look that he had only seen in his father once. 

  
“Techno, I need you to listen to me very carefully now, whatever you think I did, I didn’t okay?” Techno willed his head to nod as his fingers were bent away from the green coat of his father’s clothing. The voices were doing a bad job at calming him down but he knew that Phil was true in his words, he had always been with Technoblade so why would he ever lie now? At this time? When everything had gotten blown to smithereens and a half enderman was now living with them in the arctic. 

  
“I forgive you, if you promise to not do that again” Techno said, looking to Phil through his eyebrows as he unintentionally grunted in a form of threat. He had learnt the ways that the pigmen spoke by being with them in his younger years, before he had gotten dropped off in the overworld by the piglins that took care of him and left him to fend for himself, skeletons that shot at him, zombies that wanted his flesh and creepers that blew holes bigger than the ghasts back him did. They always did a better job in the overworld, and always he had thought that the humans were vicios beasts, that they didn’t care for the creatures that lived in the nether. 

  
That thought had changed when Phil had taken him in, the winged man had given him clothes and food to last for weeks on end and he had always said something in his native language that, in older years, Techno knew as to be ‘ you’re free to leave whenever’ but the piglin never did leave, he never left and he didn’t dare to try it either. He was too scared of the overworld creatures to be brave enough to venture off into the deep forests that lay in the overworld. 

  
Phil had taught him how to fish, how to speak his language and in turn he had taught him how to speak some of his language as well. Maybe that wasn’t the point that Phil wanted to make, but he seemed so happy when he realized that the piglin wanted him to learn his language. 

  
The years flew by and eventually, Techno met a man named Simon, he was the governor of a high ranked city called Hypixel, Simon had let him join and he quickly climbed the ranks, both in the tournaments that they used to have and the other things that there was to master in Hypixel. Simon caught this and seemed amazed that a piglin was abled to do this much in the span of a few years. 

  
Squid kid joined a few months after Techno did and he had always been on e step ahead in a game called skyblock, once being ranked number one in potato farming and Techno had gotten jealous, so he had made it a quest to become the number one. They had been fighting this made up war for over a year and Phil as well as the other two younger brother that Techno had gotten over the years was worried for his health, he was worried that he was going to one day collapse and not wake up. 

  
Techno won shortly after, and he didnt feel that he got anything out of it, like he had doene it for nothing. and others from his friend group and family agreed. he won war that took nine months to complete and didnt even get anything out of it than a seven day 'potato king' on Skyblock. Simon had made the 'trophy' in honour because Technoblade won. 

  
Phil had welcomed him with open arms when he came home after the war, he wasnt angry with him, and he wasnt dissapointed in him either. he just smiled at him like he always did when he came back and he then let him stay at him home for a few days before he went back to Hypixel and Simon, going back to skywars and skyblock. 

  
that was before his family had come to him, Wilbur and Tommy asking him to help them in the war they had with the man named Jschlatt. Techno had agreed, why wouldnt he? they were his family and he had grown up with them.   
now he was a wanted criminal, wanted for more than one war crime on the country that was no more. he had moved far away and declared his retirement but people still came to him in search of revenge, in search of something that they would never get. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and commetns are appreciated! :D


	19. a failed escape ends in happy tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for gore! I cant believe I havent wirtten more of this but dont worry myself! its coming!

_tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock_

The clock on the wall made the same nice for the whole time that he sat and looked at it, the wall of netherrite blocks that kept him from walking into the lava that waited for him on the other side. he hadn’t counted tha days, he had only mindlessly stared at the clock.

he then heard something, it sounded like someone opening the lava lake that kept him in his special made prison. the netherrite wall fell down into the ground and the honey block bridge came to his side, no one came to him, but Sam stood ominously on the other side waiting for him to step up on the bridge. He did and he came to the prison warden that stood in front of him.

“I need you to come with me now, Dream” Sam said in his normal, monotone voice. Dream nodded, he had nothing else to do. Sam led him down the hallway and then pressed him against one of the walls, he felt down his arms and legs to see if the demigod had something in his possession. Dream waited for the moment Sam was about to stand up from the place on the floor before he bounced. He drew his elbow into Sam’s face, Sam stumbled back, and Dream took his chance to take the sword out of Sam’s grasp.

Sam took his knee out and tried to punch Dream, but he didn’t have the change to before Dream took his sword and pressed it firmly against the part of his neck that wasn’t armored, Sam’s breath hitched, he was still as a corpse as he waited for Dream to drop his guard and let him have control again. Sam couldn’t see the criminal’s face, but he could bet that the masked man above him was smiling. Teeth on show and everything.

The sword was pressed deeper into his neck and blood was beginning to pour from the wound, not enough force so that the blade would activate the enchantments but enough so it hurt. Sam was now caught between the blade of his own sword and the blackstone floor on his back. He couldn tunderstand, what was this all about? Dream had never wanted to escape before and now?

Sam couldn’t think, Dream was now straddling him, sword in hand and it was lifted higher, higher, higher, Sam knew what Dream was about to do. As the sword raced down to his chest, he took out his axe and defleted it, rolling around with Dream, trying to regain the control he was supposed to have as a warden of the prison they were in. he heard Dream before he saw him, a hit to the head and his helmet went flying, not broken but out of reach to grab again.

Sam tried to think of something that could help him in this moment and takes out his axe again as the sword went crashing down upon him. The clang of metal hitting metal could be heard around the walls as the two weapons hit off of each other. A hand came down and took away any form of air that Sam had in his possession, Dream’s face was close, too close, and the mask was pushed up slightly, that only a strong jaw with a slight stubble and thin lips drawn into a sneer was visible. A small scar was in the corner of Dream’s lips and the white teeth only made it look paler in comparison.

“You think that I wouldn’t try and escape? Please” Dream whispered harshly in Sam’s ear, he was laying on his back on the floor with Dream on top of him, with a hand around his neck and the other holding his sword that had made its way underneath the netherrite armor, snaking its way up so the blade was close to cutting the leather rems that held the plating in place. Sam hadn’t lost his will of fighting just yet, but he knew that it wouldn’t be wise to try and get anything from now when he had a sword to his bare chest, close to taking the armor with it with one single turn of a hand.

“What do you want? If you wanted to escape you would’ve done it by now” Sam said, carefully lacing together his words and making sure that nothing he said could be used against him. Dream chuckled, the chuckle that had grated in his head for over a month and was now loud against his ear. Dream put more pressure to the warden’s throat.

“Ponk! What a nice surprise to see you! I wondered where you had gone after you died” Dream then said, which made Sam jerk and try to get away, Dream pressed down with his weight, taking the sword out of the armor, and letting it rest firmly on the base of Sam’s Adams apple.

Ponk stood in the hallway, looking at them with wide eyes. his skin was slighty transparent and if you looked close enough you noticed that his feet wasnt really touching the floor but more like floating mere millimeters above it. Sam was looking towards him too, but he wasn’t able to focus on anything since, to him, there wasn’t anything there. Ponk stepped closer but changed his mind when Dream pressed down with the sword, not daring to take another step towards the warden.

“It seems you wont be having a valentine picnic anytime soon, he can’t even see you” Dream taunted, watching the way Ponk’s fist clenched and unclenched as the magma hybrid thought about what the prisoner said.

Ever since Sam had gotten the random idea, the sudden urge of something that he didn’t know, to move the pot with Ponk’s ashes down to the entrance of the prison, there wasn’t much that had convinced him, he had said it looked nicer and he could look at it more and Ponk couldn’t agree more with him. Ponk had told the idea to Sam before he died that if htye ever was free on valentines day then they would have a picnic, valentines had come and gone with nothing special happening under the day.

Suddenly, Sam swung at Dream with such force that Dream toppled over and fell to the ground, the sword still clutched in his hand and not keen to eltting go anytime soon. He knew Sam would be approaching so he swung the sword blindly once, a guttural sound escaped from the King of Creeper’s lips as the sword slashed him across the chest, the armor he had on protecting him from the blow mostly but the sheer amount of damage that the sword took was enough to hurt him.

Dream stood up quickly and slashed the man again, this time over the exposed face and hitting him over one of his eyes. Blood seeped through the wound and Sam forced his eye shut as it was now useless to him, and took his axe in hishand as he rished Dream, realizing too soon that what he did was exactly what Dream had wanted. But it didn’t matter, the axe plunged into Dream’s neck as blood started to erupt from the wound, covering the wall and black bed in the corner with crimson.

Dream tried to scream before he realized that the axe had gone so deep as to cut off his vocal cords, he was mute and bleeding out in front of a ghost and a prison warden. As Sam took the axe back, he could see every muscle the almost-god had in his neck, he could see the pulsing veins in his neck, cirvulating blood and he could see way into his throat, the way the walls of his throat was ragged and pulsing, trying to make a sound but was unable to.

As Dream fell to the floor, his body turning to sweet ash in front of the warden, letting it be known that he was back in his cell again. Sam noticed he had another problem, the sword of which Dream had taken from him was now embedded in the middle part of where his chest plate ended and his stomach began, the burning sensation of the fire aspect creeping its way up his body and making him want to gag, he took out the sword from his middle, clutching to the wound as there was little else he could do besides wait for the burning feeling to stop and try and move then.

Ponk stood with wide eyes, watching the scene before him. He walked towards Sam clutching his stomach and kneeling on the ground, the sword now in hand and the axe forgotten on the ground beside him. He wanted to desperately help his friend, he wanted to heal his would and talk to him, reassure him that everything would be okay.

“Oh Sam…” Was all he could manage to say as he stopped right behind his fallen friend. Sam’s head perked up, as if he heard something and Ponk could hear him trying to speak.

“W-Who goes there?” a weak mumble was heard, and it didn’t all sound like Sam, Ponk felt so bad for his friend that he almost failed to notice what the warden had said.

“Sam?” another twitch of the warrior’s head and he now tried to stand up, but Ponk stopped him by shushing him and telling him to rest before trying anything like that. Sam didn’t look like he knew who was speaking to him, btu he had clearly heard the voice because he stopped trying to stand and instead sank back down with a sigh of pain.

Sam kept mumbling as Ponk walked out of the room that Sam was in to check through his storage, the man had to have some healing potions, right? Who didn’t in this day and age. Where war had destroyed almost everything and everyone in its wake.

After mere minutes of searching, he found two instant health potions stored away in a chest high up in one of the corners of the prison. Ponk came to Sam, holding the two potions and as Sam took one of them from him, he couldn’t help but notice the deep gash in the warden’s stomach. Health potions didn’t instantly heal injuries, to the surface yes, but it was more of a temporary fix. The feeling of the wounds would still be there for some time but there would be no injury to prove that the person was hurting.

A few minutes later and Sam tried to stand up, with the newfound strength and assistance of Ponk, wait. Sam looked to his right and almost fell to the floor as he looked at the pale, transparent form of Ponk, helping him walk up to his room and lay down on the bed, Sam opened his eyes once more when he was securely placed in his bed. Ponk sat at the end of the bed and he couldn’t believe it, all of the emotions that he had hidden deep inside of him welled up and he reached out to try and touch the now ghost form of his friend. The magma hybrid smiled and took Sam’s hand in his.

“I’ve missed you, Ponkie” Sam whispered, using the nickname that he had given him after a few times of meeting one another. Ponk smiled more, a single tear escaped from his eye as he tried to form some type of response.

“I’ve missed you too, I’ve missed you too” Ponk eventually said, seeing the smile that formed on the King of Creepers made his heart melt, the smile that he had never seen Sam give to anyone else than him. Sam curled up against the cushions of his bed and tucked his knees up high, much like a child but with his long and lanky form it made it look quite funny. Ponk laughed at his friend’s state and seated himself closer to him.

“Where have you been? I haven’t seen you in so long” Sam asked and Ponk chuckled, letting go of Sam’s hand to rub his face.

“You didn’t believe in ghosts, something that we both had in common, and I guess if you don’t believe in ghosts then you can’t see them” Ponk said, looking at Sam who looked at him with a hurt look “but you believe now” it was posed as a question but told like a statement and Sam nodded, his smile wide and his dark blonde hair came above his dark eyes.

Ponk laughed again, he would never be able to get used to the melting feeling his heart made him feel every time that Sam Smiled at him, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we call this a milestone? I think it would be very pog if everyone that have gotten this far commented something, could be a suggestions for future chapters, something you like about this story so far or just something in general! 
> 
> Hope you all have a great day and now its time for me to sleep so goodnight!


	20. The Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im back! thank you all so much for liking this story so far, also. i've been forced to jump a bit in the timeline so I hope it'll still make sense these coming chapters!

The white that used to be red on Bad’s outfit was almost emitting light as he stood by the farm, viewing the vines that the Egg had made in just a few days, it was truly amazing how fast something to change, and of this scale as well. Bad was so amazed that he didn’t realize when Puffy, the sheep hybrid with fluffy white hair and brown horns walked behind him.

"Bad" he gave a sign of confirmation, nodding his head to make sure that Puffy knew he was listening. 

"Bad, we need to talk"

"Then talk" Bad replied, not looking away from the vines or even moving his limbs, he didn't see what Puffy was holding, and Puffy hoped that he wouldn't know for a few minutes.

"Bad, this egg, you know it isn't good for you. Sam and I have talked, and I think it's time that you realize it too" the sheep hybrid said, inching closer with her sword drawn. Her hooves making small dents in the ground underneath her but not any sound. Puffy stood behind Bad as he spoke again.

"Can’t you see? I am not doing this for any of you, I am not doing this for me. Can’t you see the Egg, is the one wanting this?" Puffy hesitated with her sword. "I am not asking you to understand, I am not asking you to, uh, 'make amends' with the Egg, alright? I'm simply asking you to not get in the way" Puffy shook, from what she couldn’t tell. Bad hadn't turned around and Puffy was still in a good position to make this quickly, and if she would wait a few seconds more then perhaps Bad would know what she was planning to do?

"The Egg wants nothing more than more followers, and the Egg is willing to give you the things that you most desire if you are willing to help the Egg in return" Bad kept talking, staring into the sky, and not focusing in on anything important. Puffy took her change at that moment. thrusting the sword in her hand forward but before she could try and harm the half demon in front of her, he turned around with lightning speed and took the sword in both hands, holding it steady with his hands.

Puffy looked into the, what used to be white, sockets of the man before her, but soon realized that the half demon's eyes weren't as white as she'd remembered them being. they were darker in a sense; a sort of greyish color had started to appear in the corners of his eyes.

Bad smiled, letting his fanged teeth show behind his parted lips. it was a different smile than the one that he had had before everything with the egg went down. he had a kinder smile before, a smile that shone with his entire face, not this kind of smile, Puffy realized. This type of smile she had seen in Dream too many times before, a sort of side smirk that made it looked like the man had a sharper look overall. It made Puffy uncomfortable to be in the presence of Bad when he was like this, the sheep hybrid was certain that the half demon wasn’t actually aware of his actions while under the egg's possession.

"I know you don’t think that the Egg is a good thing, Puffy" Bad had started talking again, his hands gripping into the netherrite sword Puffy tried to injure him with. Puffy was almost certain that she could start seeing small droplets of blood from where Bad was gripping her sword.

"Bad, whatever you think, is not right. Skeppy wouldn't have wanted this" the sheep hybrid understood her mistake as soon as the words had escaped her lips, how could she have forgot? how could she have forgot about the one thing that had made all of this go down like it had. Bad snarled at her, pushing the sword back into Puffy's hands and walking back a few feet, looking at her with what Puffy could only recognize as hurt, and hate.

"You speak of him like he's gone, but he is not. He lives within the Egg" Bad said eventually, looking intently at Puffy, his white eyes focusing in on here like a predator. Puffy shook her head, she couldn’t understand how Bad wanted to believe it so intently. the evidence of his lies were right in front of them and yet he couldn’t see them. he didn’t want to see them.

"He is gone, Bad, face it. The egg killed him, and you know it!" but Bad was already shaking his head, clenching his fists and uncleansing them as he tried to come up with a plan to do next. Puffy was still holding her sword and on high alert as she saw Bad becoming more violent with his movement, now starting to walk front and back, as if not sure if the best course of action would be to attack the sheep hybrid or to walk away. after a few minutes of incoherent rambling, Bad pushed Puffy out of the way and made a break for the large, egg shaped meeting room that he had made by the farm.

As puffy and bad made contact, Puffy realized something that she had looked past since she got there. Had Bad gotten taller? She didn’t think that he could because he was already full grown but as Puffy stared after Bad when he walked into the meeting hall, she saw that his head nearly touched the doorframe. Puffy knew that this had to be some form of weird mutation from the egg, but how was she supposed to tell people, how was she supposed to get people to help her with getting Bad back again to his natural state?

she sighed deeply, she couldnt sk anyone for help, Skeppy was long gone adn Sam wanted nothing to do with the egg, Ant was dead and Bad had only a few people that had gotten infected with the egg besides himself. Callahan, Foolish and Vikkstar. they didnt have the best men and therefore Puffy thought that, if she could just get someone with a background on how to fight and a will to get Bad away from harm, she could actually be able to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agin thank you for all of the support ive been getting on this story! I honestly didnt know that so many people would like this story as much as i do writing it.
> 
> also, this chapter was short i know but I've been having som loss of inspiration so here ya go anyways!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this first chapter, if you want, you can give me some suggestions on what I should do with this becaus eI have no idea :) Have a nice day! 
> 
> \- Ares Mattias


End file.
